Lasting Flowers
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: This takes place at the Grand Magical Games with Fairy Tail making a scene. Natsa has to battle the others, like the boastful Sting; and Gray has to protect her from the perverted hands of Ichiya, Sting, and Eve. But what's with this smell that is familiar? Fem!Natsu, Establish Fem!NatsuxGray, Final to Wilting and Freezing Flowers; name change from Blooming Flowers.
1. Chapter 1

This is our third and final Flowers story. Well, this will be the last major story, there might be some oneshots (like Burning Flowers (alternate Timeline) Escaping Flowers (just playing around), and Longing Flowers (entry for Gratus Week)). But this is the last, and you will find out why.

This was a combination of NamikazeMia's idea and it's mixed to fit the Flower Series. I'm still using the same plot, but with many changes. Most of this will be from the anime, but I will pass on the battles.

For those who are just joining us, here are the summaries of the other two (so don't read if you want to read them). Both of them happen at the same time, using the same timeline.

**Freezing Flowers:** Gray comes back to the guild from his two month long mission. He learns of Natsa's disappearance and has fallen into a depression. Two years later he visits her grave, only to be greeted by Natsa herself.

**Wilting Flowers:** Natsa has awoken up in a strange world after fighting Elfman who turned into the Beast. While there, she finds the guild and has to fit in, while breaking hearts. Two years later, Loke and Lisanna appears with Happy; they get taken by the kingdom so Natsa and Edo!Gray has to help them. It ends when Natsa returning to Earthland and unite with Gray, sharing a kiss.

Changes from the original story:

Natsu is a girl named Natsa. Natsa replaced Lisanna on her trip to Edolas. Gray has always had feelings for her and they are finally together.

Lucy is just a background person, she a part in the overall master plan, but she doesn't have any scene time since I'm using Lisanna. Juvia is happy for Gray, so she going to be with Lyon.

Okay, sorry for such a long beginning, I just didn't want anyone to be left behind. Also, I used the dialog from the anime so it's not mine, nor is the characters.

* * *

The Grand Magic Games are held once a year; guilds complete against each other to show who's the strongest. For the last seven years Fairy Tail has been in last place; within these seven years, Fairy Tail has lost their best mages.

They were on Tenrou Island, fighting against each other to gain the S rank. A black dragon, one unlike the rest of it's kind, came upon the tiny island in the middle of nowhere. The island itself, was suppose to be hidden from others, let Acnologia came and would have killed all of the Fairy Tail members on it. Would have; the First Guild Master came and blocked the attack for the Third and his mages.

They have been reported dead for the last seven years; never to be found again. But, out of no where, the island rose out of the water; the mages were on the little piece of land. Unlike how they were suppose to be, they were alive and they haven't aged in the last seven years.

They were back, and ready to kick some butt!

All of those who rested on the island came back to their downgraded guild and trained for the next three months. Well, let's not call it training since someone decided to go to a different realm and party within these preious periods of time.

Their three-month training camp was over so they returned back to their home, their guild. The groups, they separated for training, has finally met face to face after so long. Each has accomplish their own training; whether it be conquering fears, increasing accuracy, eating a certain dish, reading a novel, advancing their magic, or training on the mountainside.

...

Master stood on top of the small staircase, overlooking everyone in the small hunt that they called a guild. "Alright, I'm going to announce the five members who'll participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives."

The guild silence as they listened to Master's words. Each were waiting for their names to be called, so they could show their strength within the Games.

"Natsa!" Master choose the pink-haired girl.

She made a fist and smiled. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. Now she could finally kick some butt after all of these years!

"Gray!" Master choose the male who stood next to the pinkette.

He just closed his eyes, and wrapped his arm around Natsa. "Naturally," he said in a superior tone.

Natsa didn't even think about the extra limb on her; she was use to it since she's been in Edolas.

"Erza!" Master choose the red-haired who's in armor.

She smiled at him, "Leave it to me."

"Well, of course those three would be chosen," stated Mirajane with her usual smile. She knew that Master has been keen on keeping the three childhood friends together ever since Natsa disappeared; they wouldn't want her to leave again.

"Two left," added Lisanna. She was standing in front of Elfman, next to Natsa and Gray. She was practicality on her toes, hoping she could be chosen for the Games.

Elfman flexed his over large muscles. "Being chosen like that is a Man!" he used his famous catchphrase.

"The remaining two..." started Master. He was waiting, making it seem more important than the rest. "...are Lisanna and Wendy!"

Lisanna fell, hitting her bottom against the floor. She wasn't suspecting to actaul be chosen out of all of these people; she was just hoping. Let, now it became true. She was going to be in the Games! "Yay~!" she cheered; holding onto Natsa's shoulder for support.

Elfman was surprised. His sister was chosen, let he wasn't. What type of Man was he?

Max itched his head, "So this is how it shakes out..."

Wendy was in denial. She was chosen?! Why her?! Why not someone else!? "I can't do this! You could choose Laxus or Gajeel instead!" she pleaded to the Master.

He shook his head, "Well, after all, they haven't came back yet!"

"Master has based his decision on teamwork..." she was referring since most of them were childhood friends, except little Wendy who counts as a small sister to them. "...more than individual power. And since we're chosen, let's do our utmost."

"Of course!" agreed Lisanna. She was agreeing for Natsa and herself.

Wendy turned around and looked at Erza. Her hands clasped together, "Yes! I've to do my best!"

"To make a serious grab for the win, I really wanted to have Gildarts or Laxus, I thought.." Master mumbled to himself.

"BUT YOU'RE SAYIN' IT!" said Natsa and Gray in unison. They both looked at Master with the same expression.

"Everyone! These Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain its reputation! We'll beat Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Fairy Tail will be become number one guild in Fiore!" Erza gave the members a inspiring speech.

They all cheered, for victory!

"I'm all fired up!" exclaimed Natsa. She just couldn't wait to fight these mages who dare to take the title of number one.

...

The five of them, and Master, plus others, arrived at Crocus. The blooming capital of the kingdom of Fiore. This was the place for the annual wizards' festival, the Grand Magic Games. Wizards, spectators, and even pets, come to Fiore just to witness the Games.

The city is a large landscape, with the king of Fiore's castle, the Flower Light Palace or Mercurius, in the center of it. It's surrounded by numerous houses and shops, making this piece of land into a blooming city. The arena for the Games, is in the western mountains.

"I've never been to a city this huge before," stated Nasta.

"Me neither!" agreed Happy.

"It's bigger than Edolas' castle town," she added.

"It is?" asked Lisanna. She was inside of the castle, but she was running away for her live that it all passed by her.

Someone walked wards the group of five. "So you've finally made it..."

"Master!" greeted Erza. She was surprised by his sudden appearance, as was the rest.

He was walking with the others, with the toddler on his head. "I took care of all the entry paperwork. You better show me the power of Fairy tail!"

Some bystanders heard, "Hey! Fairy Tail, he says!"

"Those chumps?!"

"The perennial last place losers?!"

That erupted some laughter.

That annoyed Natsa; she turned to the group of bystanders, sending them a glare. "Who just laughed?!" She was daring someone to answer that so she had an excuse to crash someone.

"Stifle it," demanded Erza. This would earn bad rep if she would harm one citzen without a good reason. It was bad enough they were the laughing stock, they didn't need to lower their status so soon.

"They'll come in last place this year, too!"

"Sabertooth is sure to win," he gave a thumb up.

Natsa was so close to unleashing her fiery onto these guys.

"Anybody that wants to laugh, let 'em," stated Master. He wasn't going to let his children cause a ruckus for laughing at them.

"Then I won't hold back.." he said. Happy took this chance to giggle at Jet and Droy. During the last seven years, plus three months of training, these two became...wimpy. Droy weighted ten times more than he use too, and he also aged unlike those who disappeared for seven years. Jet has became skinny and so unlike his first appearance.

"DON'T LOOK AT US AND LAUGH!" yelled the two of them.

"Listen! I've got 30 million jewel..." Master stopped himself, and started again. "I mean, do your best to aim for the number one guild in Fiore! The way that things are now, we can't face the First, who saved our lives!"

They all agreed to that.

"Well, the competition begins tomorrow, but I have no idea what it is!" He settled the small girl on the ground.

"Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years, though, right?" asked Natsa.

"So shouldn't we know something?" asked Gray.

Asuka ran over to her father, asking him to pick her up. He obeyed, "The competition changes every year."

"For instance, one year that we weren't in it, they had a shooting contest.." Bisca said, picking her gun up to show off.

"The year I wasn't in it, they had a race.." added Jet. He ran in place to emphasis his point.

"The team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner..." stated Droy. He, out of nowhere, was eating chicken; adding to the weight he already has.

"I looked at the past records, but it seems there's no consistency with the events." Levy was looking at the others, a bit sadden that she couldn't dig up some information on the Games.

"Well, then we'll just play it by ear," grinned Natsa. She made a fist and crackled her knuckles. "I hope it's a battle!"

_'Every year, when the Games are held, we sense a strange force.'_

"Erza!" stated Master.

She was in a daze before Master called her. Within moments a brown book was placed in her hands. The title was, 'Rule Book'.

"Read the rulebook by tomorrow," Master ordered her.

"Read this...?" questioned Erza. She held up the thick book in her hands.

"Leave it to me! I got Windreading Glasses!" exclaimed Levy. She was pride to finally be some help to the group. Droy and Jet were making gooey faces behind her; they were in a trace by her.

"Awesome~! You're always ready, Levy-san~!" exclaimed Lisanna. She smiled at her guild member.

Soon Levy was using her glasses to read through the book. She read page after page. "To put it in a nutshell, there are three important things. A guild Master can't participate."

"That makes sense," said Master. Who would let the leader of the guild in? That would not be fair for others.

"Anyone who doesn't have the guild emblem can't participate, they're counted as a spectator only."

"That's a pretty obvious one, too," remarked Gray. If this was a contest between guilds, then that would be no one from outside of the guild can join.

Levy flipped a few more pages into the book. "And to maintain secrecy, the rules for each event won't be revealed until right before the event starts."

"It doesn't have much useful information there," remarked Erza.

"Oh! There's a warning at the end," added Levy after a moment of silence. She was at the back of the book now as she read the lines. "All participants have to be back at their designated inn by midnight."

"Midnight?" questioned Erza. That was such a strange rule to place on the Games.

"It must mean tonight, right?" questioned Carla.

"Back by midnight... It's like that story with the princess and the glass slippers," stated Gray. He didn't remember much about the story, just that it was something about midnight and pumpkins. When he stated that, he pulled Natsa closer to him.

"If it's midnight, we still got plenty of time!" exclaimed Natsa. "It's not every day you get a chance to visit a huge town! Let's go exploring!"

"Aye, sir!" agreed Happy.

Natsa left with Happy, and Gray was close behind them. He really wished to hold hands with Natsa, but she was already a mile ahead of him. He needed to catch up before he looses her.

"Hey! Do you even know the inn we're staying at?!" yelled Erza. She was standing in the same place when they left her and the others behind.

"Honeyphone?!" answered, or asked, Happy.

Gray just answered for them since it seemed like he was the only one who heard. "Honeybone."

"Come back before midnight! Got it!?" she questioned them.

"AYE!" Happy shouted happily.

Lisanna giggled at the two. She just turned and went her own way; she was suppose to met up with Elfman when she first gotten there. He was going to be panicking if she didn't get there in time. While she was walking through the streets, she stopped to sniff the flowers. "These are so great~! And they are all over the city~!"

Wendy left the group, going her own way with her cat, Carla. They were going to do their own type of exploring.

Erza was the last one left of the group of five. She was the only one who wasn't going off; she was heading to the inn. She needed to check the room. If what Jellel said was right, the Games having a strange force; then the kingdom could be involved. If they were, then nothing was safe. Not even their rooms in the inn.

...

"A fight!" Natsa told her two followers. She turned her head to the direction of the noises, "You can't have a festival without a fight! Where is it?!"

"Anywhere you're," Gray said. It was true; whenever Natsa went, a brawl would commission, ending with them losing their reward.

She followed the noise, with Gray and Happy close behind. Gray came since he didn't want to leave her side; he didn't want her to disappear again like last time.

"This is what I'd expect with all the guilds of Fiore gathering here," Happy stated. He flew close to Natsa as she ran through the streets.

A scent whipped it's way within Natsa's nose. "This smell..."

Happy turned his head and looked at Natsa with worried. "What's wrong?" he asked his partner.

"It smells similar to a dragon..." she said. Within a moment, it hit her, "Don't tell me..."

She ran faster, running to the crowd that watched a fight. Something about this smell...it came from within that area...

"Natsa! What is it?!" asked Gray. He ran again to keep up with the Fire Dragon Slayer. One moment she was looking for a fight, and now she was looking fro something.

The pink-haired pushed her way through the crowd. "Move it! Move it! Move!' she ordered, trying to get through the crowd of people.

The winner stomped his foot on one of the losers' face. "ANyone else?" he asked with a boastful smile.

"These guys are beneath us, literally, oh yeah," said a brown cat. He crossed his arms, priding himself for being one of the winners. Of course they would have won, they were superior than everyone else. It only made sense for the underlings to be stepped upon.

"Fro thinks so, too," said the green cat. She was wearing a frog costume; it was pink with a tail on it. Her hand poked one of the losers; just the same as if someone was dead.

Natsa grumbled, she couldn't get pass the front rows of watchers; and they were blocking her way. Like a normal person, she crawled on the ground to get pass them. Gray sighed at her behavior, she couldn't wait for nothing.

"What the...?!" Natsa said. She looked up at the winners: two males and two cats.

The blond turned around; his fur blue clothes swished at the movement. He was shock at her appearance, "You!"

The other turned around; his pupils were small at her appearing. "Natsa Dragneel!" he stated her name instead of just saying, you. His appearance was like a goth; he wore black, and his hair was also black as the night. His pale skin made a contrast with his black clothes.

Happy's wing disappear as he walked in the middle of the clearing. He walked in front of the two other, "Cats?!"

The brown up stretched his arm out, pointing at Happy. "What's up with this stupid-looking cat?"

Fro also pointed at the blue-furred cat. "Stupid," she repeated the other' insult.

Happy looked at them then gasped. His hands came to his cheeks, "They talk!"

"This shouldn't even be surprising," remarked Gray. They seen weirder stuff than cat's talking, thanks to Happy himself, and these didn't changed anything.

Natsa was still on her knees when she addressed the two winners. "Who the hell are you guys?"

That got the crowd going. Who hasn't heard of these two?

"Hey, haven't you heard of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue?!"

"They are the cornerstone of Fiore's strongest guild!"

Gray walked pass the crowd; he was staying behind it since he didn't want to cause a fuss. "So these are the strongest? Doesn't look like it..."

"Sabertooth, huh?" questioned Natsa. She couldn't remember, but she remember that name was similar to something.

Sting stepped wards Natsa; he towered over her since she was still on her knees. "Rumor has it you're gonna be the Grand Magic Games. Is that true?"

"You know about me?"

"The Dragon Slayer who couldn't even slay a dragon...Acnologia..." He gotten closer to her face with a prideful grin. "Are you sure you should keep calling yourself a Dragon Slayer?" He withdraw and gestured with his hands. "You know, I used to look up to you. Same with this guy, he with Gajeel-san."

Rogue bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I was just interested as a fellow Dragon Slayer."

Then it clicked for Natsa. This was why is smelled so familiar in the first place. "Dragon Slayer?! Both of you?"

"Maybe you oughta call us true Dragon Slayers... We would've beaten Acnologia."

"As soon as he sees Acnologia, he would've been running," commented Gray. That dragon was different from the others. That dragon was also the one who dismantled their best made, Gildarts.

"It doesn't matter if we seen the dragon or not. We wouldn't be running. The point here is the difference in our aptitude as Dragon Slayers."

"I'll explain," said Lestor. He grinned as he could unleash his knowledge, while putting down the First Generation Dragon Slayers, like Natsa herself. He told them about Sting's and Rogue's power; how it far surpassed Natsa and the last generation's powers. They have Dragon Lacrima implanted in their body; and they also learned from Dragons. They were the Hybrid Third Generation, the greatest over the other two.

"The dragons who taught us Dragon Slaying Magic, were slain by our own hand, so we could become true Dragon Slayers..." added Rogue.

"Humans killed dragon...?" questioned Happy.

That pushed a point in Natsa. "You murdered your own parents?!"

Rogue turned away and left the question unanswered, but it was clear that they killed them. "Let's go. I"m not interested in the older generation."

Sting smirked, "Let's make a wager, then. If your guild loses, Natsa-san joins Sabortooth."

"What type of deal is that?!," commented Gray.

"What's wrong? Afraid you're going to lose your babe?" Sting asked him.

"What if we win?"

"That won't happen."

"Fairy Tail will beat your asses!" thundered Natsa.

"Yeah, yeah.. We will be seeing each other soon, Natsa-san," Sting said and left the three. He kept Rogue waiting for too long.

...

All of them came back to the inn, with the late appearance of Lisanna and her brother, Elfman. The only one who was missing was Wendy, the fifth member of the group.

Elfman walked into the room with drinks; while Lisanna had treats. "Tomorrow's the big day~!" she exclaimed to the others of her group.

"Finally you've made it," commented Erza. Now, they were just waiting for Wendy to join. It was almost nearing midnight so she was running out of time.

Natsa walked to Elfman, "Are you gonna watch the Grand Magic Games, too?!"

Elfman nodded his head, "Yeah. To be honest, I wanted to be in it myself and show off for Lisanna and Nee-chan, but instead she gotten in without me. But giving up is also a Man!"

"Good timing. Can I ask you a favor?" asked Erza.

"What is it?" asked Elfman.

"Wendy hasn't came back." Since they couldn't leave the room, it was up to Elfman to find Wendy, the last member of the group. If she wasn't found before midnight, then what would happen to her?!

"It's almost midnight!" exclaimed Lisanna. She had no time to get back here before it was midnight.

*Dang* The clock ticked and it was midnight.

"What's gonna happen?!" questioned Lisanna. This was now the part that they didn't know about.

**_"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games...Good morning!"_**

"Outside?" said Erza. That was where the voice was coming from. She opened the door and ran out, with the others following behind her.

"What the hell is that?! It's huge!" shouted Natsa.

"It's 3D image!" gasped Lisanna. She was amazed by the figure in the sky. It wore a huge green hat, matching cape, and striped gown. It was doing the jug in the middle of the sky.

"A pumpkin!" yelled Happy. He was the only one who wasn't frowning, he was smiling at the over large pumpkin in the sky. It moved as it talked about the games.

"Now this is getting more and more like that princess story," commented Gray.

**_"Beginning now, we're going to take 113 participating teams into elimination to have eight teams."_**

"Elimination round?!" questioned Erza. She hasn't thought they would do such a thing so soon in the contest._ 'Couldn't they have noified everyone beforehand about an elimiation round? Strange behavior... Too many guilds... Mysterious power... Is the sponsor the one we should be suspicious of?'  
_

**_"Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will be only eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!"_**

"What the..?!" started Gray. They shook and stumbled as the inn raised in the sky. The inn, as well as other buildings, were getting farther and farther away from the ground._ "_What is this?!"

"The inn's transforming!" exclaimed Natsa. It was making her stomach whirl as the inn moved. This was like a form of transportation for her.

"Look! It's the same with the others!" shouted Lisanna. She was pointing to the other buildings that rose from the ground. It was the buildings that housed other guilds, the ones they were complete with.

Elfman looked a bit too pleased. "Transforming is a Man's romantic fantasy!"

The pumpkin pointed in the air. He was smiling; yes, he did have a mouth and eyes. _**"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will g**_o on." Wooden steps appeared in the sky, each connecting to a guild's inn. They were raised up they would go move above the ground.

"We have to take the path?" questioned Gray. This was getting more crazy as the day went on.

**_"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count!"_**

That caused Fairy Tail's group to gasp; they were still missing the last member, Wendy.

**_"And lastly, we take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth."_**

"Labyrinth?" That part confused Natsa. She didn't see any labyrinth. That's when a odd shape appeared above the 3D image. It was shaped like a circle with buildings pointing out.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth begin!

* * *

**This is the most I've ever written. Don't think the other chapters will be this long. I skipping the battling, I'm mainly just doing the things that happens outside of the arena. If you didn't notice, I was using Gray and Lisanna to fill up Lucy's lines (I don't have anything for her to do in this story so I'm replacing her with Lisanna who played a big role in the second Flower story). **

**Thanks for reading, please leave some feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm adding the author note up here since it's a bit important and I think it's needed before reading. I added some formats to the speech so here's the list:  
**

'Thought'

"Speech"

*Sound*

... (Timeskip)

"..." (silence)

**"Chapati Rola"**

**"Yajima"**

_**"Jenny ****Rearlight~" **_

_******"Pumpkin"**__****** This will also be the format for other guest announcers. **_

******Also, the replies to the reviews are at the bottom (since I think you want to read the chapter quickly)**

* * *

_**"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth... BEGIN!**_" shouted the announcer, or pumpkin. He pointed to the round thing above his head, the Labyrinth.

"If this is a race, we better hurry up," stated Gray.

Natsa agreed with that statement, "YEAH!" If they wanted to win, they needed to get up there fast.

"Wait!" Erza ordered. She was in her pink pajamas while the others were in their normal clothing. Everyone stopped what they were about to do, to look at her; each one of them were confused by her demand. She would usually be the one who demands them to go, yet she was stopping them.

"What?" questioned Natsa. She was ready to race up the steps, but Erza stopped her from doing so.

"He said all five members of them team have to reach the goal together. Wendy isn't back yet."

"It's past midnight! How is she suppose to get up here?!" exclaimed Lisanna. She looked down at the side of the building; they were too above ground for such a little girl to climb.

Natsa cloned her mouth and shouted, "WENDY!" Last she heard from the little girl, she was going sightseeing the city.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Gray questioned Erza. If Wendy wasn't there, they didn't have much choice to choose from.

"Niichan..." started Lisanna. She was looking at the door as a giant foot came out.

As soon as she said that, Elfman stepped out on the porch. It was his time to shine. "Even with Wendy gone, you got a Man right here." He ran wards them and lifted them up, underneath his arms. "MEMBER CHANGE!" he shouted as he ran up the wooden steps to the labyrinth. He had each of them under his bulked arms, Erza and Lisanna on one side, and the two love birds on the other.

"Guess we got no choice. I don't think we have time to wait for Wendy!" stated Gray. Plus, Elfman was the only person from their guild within the inn; they couldn't choose something else at the moment. He was the only choice they had to get into the Grand Magic Games, and they were taking it.

"We're in your hands, Elfman!" encourage Natsa.

"Thanks, Elf-niichan!" smiled Lisanna.

"Leave it to me!" Elfman reply. He could finally show off his training to his sister, to show what type of Man he became. He ran across the anti-gravity wooden steps; gaining his way to the labyrinth. This was the race from the inn to the Sky Labyrinth.

"HAPPY!" called Erza. "SEARCH FOR WENDY AND CARLA! I just hope they heavn't gotten into any trouble..."

"AYE!" yelled back Happy. "GOOD LUCK, EVERYONE!" His voice fainted till it disappear. Natsa smiled at her partner; of course they were going to win, beating that Sabertooth's ass in the process. It was their time to reclaim the title of number one in Fiore.

Her smile was eery as she had those thoughts.

A light shined through all of the metal and material of the labyrinth. "MAN!" shouted Elfman as he could see the light. Some point within the running, he let the others down from his grip. They were running in front of him; it was like the monster chasing the mystery gang.

"There's the entrance to the labyrinth!" called Gray.

"Nope! There's the entrance to being number one in Fiore! Let's go! Team Fairy Tail!" Natsa shouted. She was running in front of the others, being the nearest to the entrance.

The others couldn't help but agree to that statement. This was it!This was their time to beat the other 112 teams within the labyrinth; who were participating in the Grand Magic Games. Only eight could get pass, and Team Fairy Tail will be one of them; Natsa would make sure of that.

They made it within the labyrinth. It was a giant maze; stairs that floated and zigzag all over the place. Objects were floating in the air. This was a magical place for the race.

"**_However...even if lives are lost in the Labyrinth, The Grand Magic Games executive committee assumes no responsibility!_**"

Gray looked above, much like the others. "So it's a three-dimensional maze in here..."

"Ah! I'm not good with stuff like this!" complained Natsa. She was looking over the edge, at the moving objects that made this maze. This was all because of her motion sickness. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Gray's.

"But...we've to be one of the first eight teams to get pass this..." said Lisanna.

Natsa's smile returned and she fisted her hand. "Right! We gotta get through here an' beat those Saobertooth bastards to a pulp!"

Gray grunted at the mention of that guild. He disliked that Sting; it gave him a bad feeling in his stomach and the blonds' words that mocked him and his guild. _'Let's make a wager, then. If your guild loses, Natsa-san joins Sabortooth.'_ Next time he see that punk, he's going to be in a world of hurt; for talking about Natsa like that. It grumbled his stomach thinking about that blond.

"Let's get there before they do!"

"A Man finishes the elimination round in first place!" shouted Elfman.

Erza just crossed her arms, "Basically, we should head east; the arena is in that direction." The red-haired pulled out a small device out of her pocket. It was a compass that would direct them in the right direction.

The compass turned out useless within this maze. They were anything and nowhere; none of them had a clue where to go since the compass would only tell them so much. With Erza's idea out, Lisanna thought of a simple plan, mapping the place. She taken out some papers and the others were helping to get an idea of the location

.During this, Twilight Ogre showed up. This was the guild that fought Fairy Tail during the seven years period; them handed Fairy Tail money while acting like loan sharks. One of their last visits ended up badly since the Tenrou Team returned from their disappearance; Natsa gave them a whole beating for doing such things to her guild. With their plans ruined, Twilight Ogre still thought lowly of them; so they thought they could take them on within the labyrinth. They were dead wrong, Natsa and Gray were able to beat them up.

The labyrinth shook and rotated on it's Z-axis. It caused Lisanna and Natsa to go flying, head first into the ground below them. Elfman jumped from one of the platforms and grabbed them both. They thanked the giant Man.

While rotating, others were on the ground. One of them, from Twilight Ogre, dropped a badly drawn map. It fell to the ground, right in front of Erza. "It's a map..." she stated to the rest of her group.

"That's a stroke of luck!" added Gray. "If we combine ours, it'll be even more accurate map!" Erza's eyes became stars as her forehead shadowed.

The leader of the Twilight Ogre was hanging by an arm on a platform. He reached out wards the Fairy Tail team. "Hey! That's..."

"It's yours?"

"G-Give it back!"

Erza jumped to that platform and kicked the leader right in his face. "I refuse," she stated as he fell below. He was aiming head first to the ground below them.

*Beep*

"You are disqualified."

Four members of the group had the small expression as Erza's was a minute ago. Evil aura rotating from their bodies. "I see... I'm starting to get an idea of how this elimination round works."

Lisanna just giggled as her friends were thinking of evil intentions. _'Now this is going to get wild..'_ she thought with a happy tone.

And this started what Elfman would say, a Man's scramble for maps!

That plan failed.

The labyrinth rotated too much, and it caused the maps not to make any sense. So they couldn't relay on that tactic anymore, just guts. They ran and ran, soon coming to the center of the them was a city; buildings, rivers, bridges, all types of things. And this was where they stopped; they didn't know which way to go since the compass was dizzy and the maps never gotten this far, and they were useless anyways. The labyrinth rotated again, causing them to laid in the city above them.

...

"Elfman Strauss! Lisanna Strauss! Erza Scarlet! Gray Fullbuster! Natsa Dragneel!" stated the clapping pumpkin. Somehow the group manged to find the goal; and right in front of the door was a pumpkin wearing green, the same one who was dancing in the sky when the round started. He was quite tiny compared to his 3D image that played before, by he was still a judge.

He clapped as they made it to the platform, informing them about making it. "Congratulations! You passed the elimination round!"

"Yes~!" cheered Lisanna and Natsa. They finally made it!

"Well, of course. It went smooth as silk," stated Gray in his calm voice. That was the biggest lie that was ever told; they had more than one problem getting through the labyrinth, so it was far away from silk.

"Are we in first~?" questioned Lisanna.

That question surprised the pumpkin a little. "No. Eighth." Erza was still standing with pride as the others looked down; their cheering attitude vanished without a trace. "You barley made it." Now Erza even looked down, she was like the rest of them.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

...

"**_So, our eight teams are all present! Sky Labyrinth, the elimination round of the Grand Magic Games, is over! Which guilds are going to participate in the real Games? You'll find out at the opening ceremony!"_**

"So they're already finish," stated Lucy. She was in the middle of a garden, at the castle, searching fof the missing Dragon Slayer. With her, was Happy. He was searching the other end, looking for Carla and Wendy.

While she passed rows of bushes; she stopped and screamed. There was Happy, he was standing in front of Wendy's purse. Wendy was...no where in sight.

"Th-that's..."

Lucy slowly walked wards the pink little bag that laid on the ground. "No..."

"Wendy's bag..." finished Happy. He was in the air while he was looking down at the small bag on the ground. This was Wendy's purse; the same one she brought with her to the festival. Lucy reached down and grabbed the purse. "Where's Carla? Where's Wendy?"

"I don't know!" Lucy cried. She couldn't make anything out. "She...must be somewhere around here..."

"Right."

A black object was sitting on a lamppost. It moved as if it was laughing.

And so they searched the gardens again. It ended when Lucy squealed and caught Happy's attention. He flew to where she was laying on the ground; in front of her was Wendy's body and Carla's.

Lucy raised her hand to her head and told Warren about this. "We need help! Please call someone!"

Happy shook the white cat; tears were coming out of his eyes. "Carla! It's me! Wake up!"

"They don't look injured...but I can't feel their magic..."

"What should we do!?"

At that moment, Wendy's eyes pulled together; she opened them.

"Wendy!" exclaimed Lucy.

Happy turned around to where Lucy and Wendy was. "Wendy! What happened?!"

Wendy's arms went up to protect herself. "No!" she cried at a invisible figure. Her eyes shut closed as she struggled to get away from this invisible foe. She was in a different time.

"Wendy! It's me, Lucy!" Lucy tried to calm the girl in her lap. "And Happy too." This was awfully the same as with Lisanna and her Beast formed Brother. Lucy was trying to get Wendy back in their time, not in the past.

Wendy's vision cleared and she stared up at the two. "Happy...Lucy-san..." she muttered. "What happened...to me...?"

"Tell us! What happened to you?!" cried Happy.

"We were..."

...

Natsa leaned over the bed. It was quiet comfy; almost the same as Gray's bed at his house. But it wasn't comfy enough; she rolled over her bed and laid in the bed that was place right next to her own bed. "Ah..." she relaxed her body as the bed felt so warm and comfy to her skin.

She stretched out on the feather-soft bed; it has been a long day for the group so they finally came back to their inn to sleep. It was a very large room with six beds, each right next to each other. The painted white walls surrounded them, but instead of hurting their eyes, it relaxed them as they fell asleep in their beds.

"Natsa..." Gray moaned from his side of the bed. He felt her moved from her own bed to his; plus it was very routine of her in doing so. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, and she would be laying there on his bed. Course, it freaked him out at first, but ever since the Edolas separation, he welcomed it.

There wasn't an answer, only snoring. As soon as Natsa laid on his bed, the pinknette fell asleep; smothering herself in the warm blankets of the Iceblock.

He just yawned and laid the other way; it was too late to keep each other up. Plus, he didn't want to keep it up since he heard giggling from across the room; they weren't alone, you know.

Soon the bells went off, causing the others to awake. Natsa, who was wrapped in Gray's arms, jumped from the bed; she was still wearing the clothes from the night before. "Come on! It's time!" she shouted at the others.

Lisanna yawned, but she giggled when she saw Gray. He was blushing from being caught snuggling with Natsa. _'Awe~! So cute~!'_ she thought. Elfman smiled at the iceman, giving him a thumbs up.

Erza was the only one not amused by last night. She keep hearing the other two moving around from Natsa's bed to Gray's, giggles from Lisanna, plus snoring from Elfman; that was not a good night for her. All she wanted was sleep, so she did shout at them to sleep, and not to snore (poor Elffy).

...

Natsa busted into the room of the infirmary, "Wendy!" Around the bed was Lucy and Happy; within the bed was Wendy and Carla. "Where was she?!" The pink-haired looked over at her partner.

"Near some bushes in the palace garden."

Wendy's eyes moved, causing Natsa to call her name. She finally opened her eyes and slowly tilted her head to where the members were. "Natsa-san..."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry...I can't...really remember..." She spoke softy as if it hurt to moved form sounds. Her eyes shuttered and she winced in pain.

"Wendy..."

"It seems she has magic deficiency disease," said a voice from the hallway.

All of them turned to look at the door; there was a lady in a red cape. Her hair was in a bun, a gold bar within it. Her red eyes showed nothing as she looked at the patient's bed. "Porlyusia-san" exclaimed Lucy.

What are you doing here?" Lisanna questioned her.

With a voice of no emotion, she replied back. "Something wrong with coming to cheer you on?"

Lisanna caught her mistake and quickly say, "No!"

Porlyusia gave her a small smile; something that most has never seen before. "You don't need to be that nervous around me. I'm not going to eat you up."

"Aye..." Lisanna said. She relaxed a little as she looked at the older pink-haired woman.

"I heard what's going on with you, and it made me worried, so here I am." She was looking at Wendy while saying that. "Here, let me have a look." She leaned over the bed, checking her forehead.

"Just before, you said she has magic deficiency disease..." started Erza.

"Yes. Magic deficiency disease is when the sudden loss of a great deal of magic power causes all of the muscles to weaken." She turned her head to look at Erza, "If she's allowed to rest for a while, she'll recover."

Again, Natsa questioned, "What happened?"

"I don't really remember it clearly, but there was some kind of black animal...Ah!" Wendy shuttered when she remembered the black object flying wards her. She covered her face with the blanket and turned the other way, away from everyone. Sounds of sniffling could be heard from underneath the blanket.

"Wendy..." said Natsa. She was looking at the young girl with concern.

She hiccuped, "I'm sorry everyone... After all the training I did, I... I can't participate... Elfman-san..."

He tensed a bit at the sound of his name. He gave a little noise to tell Wendy that she caught his attention, as well as everyone else'.

"Please compete in my place," she requested.

His face facial dropped, then tensed up again. "Of course! Leave it up to me!" This was the only way not to worry the girl anymore; she was in enough pain as it was. She was guiltily herself for the events, and even had a disease from her loss of magic; this was to ease up from what she was feeling; so he accepted her request.

Porlyusia turned around, looking at the others. "Okay, everyone leave. She need her rest now!"

Erza nodded her head, "Let's go. The only thing we can do right now is compete in the Grand Magic Games."

"But that's not all of it, right? We have to become Fiore's number one guild!" Happy's voice echoed as the door closed. Everyone was out of the room, leaving Wendy to rest on her own.

...

Balloons floated in the sky, heading upwards; they popped open, leaving colored dust from where they were. People were sitting in their seats, cheering at the upcoming event. There their millions and millions of people watching, from there or all over. They were in the arena, waiting for the Grand Magic Games to begin, to show their favorite guilds compete against each other.

The cheers could be heard from inside of the arena, where the competitors were. They were in there dressing themselves for the competition. "That's some cheering," Erza commented. She was wearing a purple outfit that showed a lot of skin, mostly the underneath her waist. It had a collar around her heck, and her hair up in a black ponytail. She wore metal on her arms; and straps around her waist.

"So many people..." commented Lisanna. Her cheeks were blushing from stage fright; she would have to be out there with so many people watching. She was wearing something like Natsa's and Erza's, except with a gold pattern on her shoulders.

"Both Fiore wizards and a ton of regular spectators, it seems," commented Gray. He was, like always, naked above the waist. He was wearing black jeans that didn't match anyone's...other than Elfman's.

Natsa looked down at her outfit. It reminded her a lot of the outfits she seen in Edo!Natsa's closet. Her chest was raised, and showing. Her scarf was covering her collar that went to her ears. One of her sleeves were missing; and the other was long, going to her wrist. It mixed the others in the terms of colors. "Y'know, I really don't like this outfit."

"Awe, come on, it looks cute on you~!" complimented couldn't help but agree to that statement.

"Plus, it's too late and Master told us to wear the matching team colors." Erza placed her hand on her hip, "I like my; it's cute."

"Yep, me too." Gray added on to Erza's statement.

"Um... Gray-san, you haven't changed...only undressed..." Lisanna said. Her eyes were on the ground as she said that.

He wasn't the only one who was undressed; Elfman was sitting on the bench, just in his black underwear. He was holding up the outfit he was suppose to be wearing. It was girl's outfit; meant for Wendy. "I don't believe this, but I'm suppose to put this on...?"

Natsa started laughing at the huge Man. She wasn't the only one who didn't like her outfit. "That's great!" she said between laughs.

"The problem is your body gotten too big," commented Gray. Well, that outfit wouldn't fit him anyways since it's for a girl around Wendy's age; not a Man who can transform into a beast.

Elfman sighed, his shoulders relaxed. "I was jazzed to participate in this, but is Wendy okay?"

...

Soon Elfman was dressed in a shirt that was large enough for him. He wore black jeans like Gray; who is wearing a jacket.

"Is the villain who harmed Wendy someone connected to this tournament?" Natsa asked them.

"Maybe..." muttered Lisanna. If that was the case, then they knew...

"Someone trying to weaken us? Or..." started Gray.

"All we can do now is do this!" stated Elfman. "We've gotta do our best, for Wendy's sake, too!"

**"Alright, in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games. I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima-san, who will provide the commentary. Yajima-san, I look forward to working together."**

**"Likewise"**

**"And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus' Jenny Rearlight!"  
**

**"_We're gonna win this year~!"_**

Natsa looked wards the light, the opening to the arena. "Alright, let's go!" Gray grabbed her hand and they walked out together; into the arena.

**"Okay, the players are about to take the field!"** said Rola, **"Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can hey recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!**

All five of them walked out into the arena; they looked around and everyone was booing at them. "What?!" shouted Natsa. Out of all reactions, she wasn't expecting this!

"Booing, are they?!" surprised Gray.

"What~?!" exclaimed Lisanna. Her cheeks gain more color as everyone looked at them and booed.

**"Fairy Tail has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that, they were eighth place. Will the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?!"**

**"I'm just glad they're back! Congratulations, Fairy Tail!" **

"Let's start cheerin' 'em on!" shouted Master from the stands. Everyone from their guild was their, except for five people... They cheered for their team, being the only one doing so. "Hooray! Hooray! Hooray, Fairy Tail!"

"As long as we've got the support of our comrades. That's all that counts," Erza told the group.

Lisanna agreed with that statement as she waved to her members in the stands. She was a bit disappointed not to see her sister, but she quickly shrugged it off. Her cheeks went back to their normal color as she jumped in the air and waved to them.

"What the heck is that?!" exclaimed Natsa. Her, as well as Gray's, mouth were opened at the sight in the stands. She stepped forward to get a better view.

"Hooray! Hooray, Fairy Tail!" cheered the First. She was swinging her feet over the edge of the stands; her arm was in the air as she cheered for their team.

"Master Mavis!" shouted Master, the third one. He, like the others, stood back from her; since she did appear out of no where.

She turned her attention on the little man. Her big green eyes looked at him. "I've come to show my support. "

"You came..."

"It's okay. Only those bearing the guild's insignia can see me."

"I..uh... don't know if that's the issue..."

"After all, I've got nothing to do being cooped up on Tenroujima all the time."

Natsa laughed, Gray shook his head and looked at the ground, and Elfman just stared. "It's encouraging having the first master here to watch us!"

"Even though she's a ghost.." Gray stated.

* * *

**Okay, I'm stopping here since I can't type anymore. Also, I didn't mean to add Lucy there, but she is in the guild (unlike in the other stories). She's just needed to be there since she a part of the overall plot and I can't mess that up, can I?**

**darkhuntressxir: Yes, mostly. The events are the same, expect for most actions between characters and switched characters. In the later chapters, there will be more changes between the storyline.  
**

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Nice seeing ya on this one too. Well, I just couldn't stop writing about this setting, I just love the idea of Natsa living in Edolas; so I'm making this story. This one will be the last major story since...you will found out *evil smile*. Here's the chapter :)**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Thanks for reviewing. That is one of the emotions I'm going for! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too~!****  
**

**KarouUchiha: I suck at kissing scenes; but I hope I added enough interaction between them within this chapter (like the bed scene). **

**The bed scene within this story was like a connection to Longing Flowers, a quick oneshot for Gratus day; it's just about Natsa being in his bed (you can read it if you want). **

**Thanks for reviewing/reading/following/favoriting! **

**Please leave some feedback! They give me inspiration for writing longer chapters than I use too.**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Thought_' (usually has the word thought next to it)

"Speech"

_Past_

*Sound*

... (Timeskip)

"..." (silence)

**"Chapati Rola"**

**"Yajima"**

_**"Jenny ****Rearlight~" **_

_******...**_

_The day's air made it's way across the fabric. It's pressure on the fabric caused it to invent as the wind became more intense; it force increased on the fabric as it became closer and closer. This wasn't the time for this, the person had something else on their mind, somewhere else. They had to get there, to the thing that was becoming more and more closer to him. They had to make it before it was too late, before it was gone and never to return again. They just had too, or else she would be in trouble._

_They floated in and out of sunlight as they came closer to it's goal; the only way to save her. _

_..._

The team was booed at, but they didn't stop them from smiling. This was the chance to be on top again after so many years, and they were going to take it. Rola continued on announcing the teams, guilds, and their players. For the seventh place, was the Quatro Creberus; a group of five men. Next to the group of men, there was the all female guild, Mermaid Heel.

In fifth place, again another group of boys (were they are really just boys? You will find out later); Blue Pegasus. In fourth was Lamia Scale; their Master complained as they walked on in the arena. Cheria- Sherry's cousin- took the blame and apologized to her Master. These two guilds were very friendly with the Fairy Tail team; it's unknown it the Fairy Tail wants the friendliness between them.

Lyon walked wards his former partner, Gray; who already knew what he was thinking. It was easy to know what he was thinking. "Where's Juvia?" he asked while looking wards the Fairy Tail seating. He shield his eyes from the sun and searched for his women, but she wasn't no where to be found.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her since last night," Gray said. He recalled running into Juvia and Lyon, ruining their date; there would've been a fight if not for Natsa running off and meeting Sting and Rogue. He smirked at the other Ice user, "Maybe she ran away with someone else, forgetting all about you." That caused Lyon to lose his cold (pun intended). His hands went on his head as he panicked about the possibilities of losing his Juvia.

Ichiya used this chance to slide wards Erza. His sparkling powers were on full max as he looked seducing at the red-haired; they shared a brief, let unknown, history together. He gave her a playboy smile that had a lot of 'love' behind it. "In that case, I would be with Erza-san."

Erza pulled back, "You're not taking me anywhere!" She held up her arms in a defense matter as she backed away from the disgusting perverted old man. He was worst than the ones in her guild; they were not pleased hearing that.

Ichiya went behind her and starting taking in her sweet scent. "As always, you exude an exquisite parfum..." he cooed to the Titan; he sniffed the scent that rotated off of her body.

"I'll choose you. Although it's not because I especially like you..." said Ren. He was walking behind Lisanna, causing her to squeal out in fright. She wasn't expecting him to come to her, so she was surprised when he did. A blush went over her cheeks as she closed her eyes; this was embarrassing for her, and it was in front of all of these people. Elfman turned to where his sister's squeal came from and glare at the dark-skinned who gotten to close to her.

Eve, like his other team mates, also used this chance to impress a lady of the Fairy Tail group. His hand over his heart, a faint blush on his cheeks, "Then I choose Wendy-chan..." That ended quickly as Elfman's glare changed directions onto the small man. He wasn't Wendy-chan, much to Eve's mistake.

"Baka," remarked Elfman. He crossed his arms as he towered over the boy.

Eve just smiled at him, and turned his interest on another lady who hasn't been claim on the Fairy Tail team. He used a slightly different move to the other; smiling nervously. "Natsa-chan..."

Again, he was cock-blocked by an evil aura that showed up behind the pink-haired. It gave Eve chills as the raven-haired gave him a death glare. He backed away from the pair, only leaving Natsa confused by the action. She looked at the young boy who was now in fright of a unknown force. "What's with him?" she asked.

"Don't bother," Gray said behind her; he ushered her closer to his body in case if the boy came back. She just shrugged the reaction out of her mind then since there wasn't much of a point in thinking much of it.

Since they were out of women on the Fairy Tail team, Hibiki offered to join Mermaid Heel since it was a women-only guild. Which caused Toby to yell at him since it was off-topic.

**"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round... Oh, my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in Third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!**" With smoke and feathers in their appearance, Raven Tail came out to the arena.

"Raven Tail?!" exclaimed Natsa. That name was a rip-off of Fairy Tail!

"That's the guild of the Master's son, Ivan..." started Erza. They were a dark guild, not a guild that could be participating in the Games. There were shouts from the place where Fairy Tail was sitting. Yelling of Dark guild was heard throughout the stationed. Questions were asked and confusion grew.

**"According to the official record, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, but they've only recently been recognized as a legitimate guild."**

**"Recognized by the Guild Federation and not as a Dark Guild, right?"**

Again, curses were heard from where Fairy Tail was sitting. While at the other end, a bearded fellow smiled at the old man who threw curses with his name.

The so-called leader of the group of five from Raven Tail looked at the ones who wore purple. He was covered in armor, and a black object on his shoulder. "Fairy Tail... The girl was just by the way of greeting." The black object transformed into Wendy's head as it screamed in a voice that only Wendy had.

Natsa's face shadowed as she glared at the ones who harm her friend. "You guys did that to Wendy... I'll get you for that!" The rest of the group didn't had nothing else to say since Natsa just summed it all up.

The armored fellow just hummed, like he was sorta expecting that reaction or something greater. "Let's enjoy the festival," his low pitched voice said. With that the group of Raven Tail walked away from them.

**"Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round!"**

"Was there another strong guild that kept itself hidden?" questioned Gray.

"Does it have a connection to the power that Jellal was talking about?" asked Erza. That was one of the most important things on her mind; next to winning, of course. But she just had to find this force that been surrounding the Games.

"**The second-place finisher...oh, this is a real shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable...Fairy Tail B Team!"**

"Nee-chan!" yelled Elfman. Yes, Mirajane was in the other team; so all of the Strauss Siblings were completing. This was going to be a big trouble if they had to fight each other since they were blood related.

"Gajeel?!" shouted Natsa. She gripped her hands as she glared at the man across from her. She never liked that man, ever since they first met. Every time he was around, she just wanted to fight him. This could because she can't really fight with Gray anymore since they barley fought; so she turned all of her rowidness on the other Dragon Slayer. Plus, it was payback for destroying her childhood home and hurting her friends. She forgave most of it when she seen how much he fitted into the guild, even with Levy who got the worst thing in the fight, so Natsa just fought him for fun.

"Juiva?" Lyon said with lifting spirits. So she wasn't with another man! Forgetting about him! No, instead she was playing against him in the games!

"Laxus? But isn't that against the rules?" questioned Lisanna. She was starting to get worried for the other team with having Laxus on their team. He wasn't really a member since the Fairy Tail Games he did.

"Prince?" Natsa questioned as she laid eyes on the blue-haired with gear all over him. The prince who finally reclaimed his throne in Edolas. The one who sent all of the guild members back to Earthland, and even sending her back to her beloved world. He was a major help within the reclaiming her friends, her home, and Earthland. But why was he here? Shouldn't he be in Edolas, ruling the kingdom to reclaim it's glory...unless this was the Earthland's Jellal.

"Jellal?" questioned Erza. He silenced her by putting up his finger to his face; it was be chaos if his identity was known.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Gray. He didn't do nothing to cause his looks other than adding more gear and using Edolas Jellal identity.

And so you have it; these were the missing members who were suppose to be on the stands. But instead, they were playing for Fairy Tail, giving them two teams to compete with.

Others were confused by the sudden appearance of a second team Fairy Tail. **"Well, it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time, Yajima-san."**

**"For this tournament, each guild can have one team, which is nice, but they can also have two teams participating."**

Master laughed at the reactions of others. He stood up proudly on the fence and shouted, "You see that?! That's Fairy Tail!" his small body shake with laughter as he looked at the shocked faces of others.

**"The final round will be a battle between all of the teams, but will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?"**

**"I don't think they'd have a problem with it..."**

_**"But it's not really fair, is it~? For example, if one member from each team competes in an event, it's like only Fairy Tail gets to fight as a pair, right~?"**_

**"You're saying that out of over 100 teams, the two winning Fairy Tail teams have an advanage, yes?"**

**"Ha Ha... That is an advantage to them-mabo."**

**"Mabo?"**

Master could only laugh at the faces. Lucy was behind him, "So that's why is so many teams this year..." There were 113 teams in the Labyrinth, way more than normal.

Natsa did something out of the norm; she ran wards Team B. "Gimme a break!" Everyone had stunned faces at her yelling. "We may be in the same guild, but I go all out in a showdown an' show no mercy! You guys are competing as another team, so you're the enemy! I AIN'T GONNA LOSE AGAINST YOU BASTARDS!"

Gajeel walked forward and stared down at Natsa. "You took the words righ' out of my mouth...eighth place team member." THey glared at each other for a very long time.

Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna were huddled together. "Let's all do our best!"

"Right!" agreed Lisanna.

Elfman was in a complete shock over the appearance of his sister. "Nee-chan..."

**"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! SABEROOTH!"**

Out walked Sting; his arms were raised in the air as he showed off to the cheering crowds. Behind him was Rogue, as distant as ever. Behind him were the rest of his guild.

"So here you are, huh?" said Natsa. She was glaring at the parents murders.

Sting caught her glare and thought it was a act of admiring him. He gave her a wink, causing Gray to flume. "Let's have a good time, Natsa-san! Your spot is already opened!"

Gray grunted at the blond; how much he wished to rip that boastful smile and his eyelid off of his face for even winking at his Natsa. '_How dare he look at Natsa!'_ he thought.

"Who the hell are you starin' at?!" Gajeel asked with his usually threatening tone.

That question was directed to Rogue. He was tilting his head to get a better light at Gajeel, a old generation dragon slayer. "Gajeel..."

Natsa looked at Gajeel and smiled. "He has the hots for you."

"WHAT?!" he directed his question to the pink-hair who was still standing next to him. His eyes became wide as big as watermelons.

Rogue could hear this whole thing, but he just shrugged it off and looked the other way. He wasn't interested by the older generation anymore, not since the third was stronger.

**"And now, all of the teams are here, what are your impressions, Yajima-san?"**

**"Ahh... I envy their youth!"**

**"That's not really what I meant..."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!"**

A giant stone tablet appeared from the ground. There were words written on it: hidden, competition, and battle were the main ones found on it.

**"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round, from first to eighth. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings."**

"They decide on the match-ups?" questioned Gray.

**"The rules for the battle part are simple. As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with winning team receiving ten points and the losing gets zero points. In case of a tie, both teams will receive five points each. And now, the Grand Magic Games; opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'!" **The word 'Hidden' by Day One, lighten up on the tablet.**"One Person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the field."**

Rufus, Nalpudding, Eve, Yeager, Beth, Lyon, Juvia, and Gray were the players for this game.

**"All of the participating player from the eight teams are set!"**

All of the players circled the talking pumpkin. He was dancing while getting called out about what he was. As he was reminded, he used magic to make a city appear in the arena. The players were separated within this area, each sent in the streets on the empty city. As Rola was explaining things, copies appeared. These weren't normal copies, they were exact clones of the players that were everywhere within the city. This was called Hidden since it was Hide and Seek; where the play was both the seeker and hider. They were to seek out the others, attack them to gain one point, and also avoid others to find them. If they were to attack a copy, they would lose points.

Juvia had hearts in her eyes as she was surrounded by Lyons. "With all of these around, no one will care if Juvia takes just one!" she reasoned. She hugged one of the Lyons, and a beep went off. She was sent to another area and restarted ten seconds later.

Gray, who was confused by the many faces, ran within the streets. He was stopped them a voice came behind him, it was Nalpudding from Raven Tail. He attacked Nalpudding before he could strike; but it ended up as a copy and Gray was sent to a different area. The real Nalpudding was right behind the copy as he laughed at Gray's mistake.

All of the players soon stopped and blended in with the others. But Gray was soon found again by the real Nalpadding, and attacked, losing one more point.

Outside of the game, Elfman and Natsa was starting to get itchy. He let the same guy get him not once, but twice! But why was Nalpudding just aiming for Gray out of all people?! Why was Raven Tail out for Fairy Tail? Did it have to do with their masters?

And now Beth was attacking him. She came out of the ground throwing carrots in his direction, but they missed. She was soon thrown up in the sky by Yeager's magic; he was now behind Gray. Then another player came and attacked Yeager from behind. It was Lyon, and he smiled at Gray. "I saw your magic," he stated. He was talking about Gray usage of magic while attacking Nalpudding earlier.

And from nowhere, Juvia jumped down from the building. She landed straight on Lyon, who was dizzy from hiding a full view of her panties. She looked at the spot where Lyon was, "Lyon-sama...JUVIA SORRY!"

"..." Gray looked at her, ready to attack.

"I'M GONNA GET TWO FAIRIES TOGETHER!" shouted Nalpudding as he rolled into the scene. How many more times was he going to appear? Well, snow appeared out of nowhere. Eve was the user of it, he used it to his advantage, not against the ice-users, to spot those who breath white. He gotten three points from knocking out Nalpudding, Beth, and Yeager.

And thus the players were attacking and trying to find others. But they didn't notice the red-coat dude on top of a building who was remembering their places inside of the city. When it was too late, they were pinpointed by Rufus and shocked; his points raised.

When the challenge was over, Rufus won; leaving the two from Fairy Tail in the negatives. **"Both Fairy Tail teams put up a good fight, but their results were unfortunate. I expect better from them next time."**

Gray was down. He was expecting to gain something from this challenge, to bring something to his guild...but it failed. And it was worst with the crowd calling at on their guild, "I knew fairy Tail was gonna suck! Always in last place! Your day is over!"

Natsa saw her team mate's face and yelled at the crowd. No one hurts her friends and getaway with it! "What's so funny, asshole?!" She glare at all of those who dare to comment about Gray or Fairy Tail

"Oh! She blew her stack!"

"Howl all you want!"

Nobody cared about what she said. She was just shouting, and it didn't mean anything to them, so they just fought back. Gray walked away, his face hidden in shame. Erza placed her hand on Natsa's shoulder, "It's enough."

"If they wanna laugh, let 'em," added Elfman. He, too, was glaring at the crowd, but he didn't make any more than that.

"Sorry..." Gray mumbled into the air. His voice was carried to the others, and Lisanna tried to cheer him up.

He just walked off into the tunnel which they came out of. His hand slammed through the bricks of the wall. He swear to get Rufus and Nalpudding back for today. Not only them, he had a certain blond that needed a kick within the right direction. Today just wasn't his day...

...

Lisanna was now competing in a battle with Flare, from Raven Tail. The guild that harm Wendy in a way of greeting, and causing Gray to be like this. The first part of the battle had her flying in the air with her transformation; she used her talons to slash Flare's fiery hair. If that wasn't working, since her hair kept grabbing onto her, she changed into a snake form and crawl out of the tangles. But, now she was in the middle of something important, she being beaten since Flare was using a hostage. An hostage outside of the arena, one that was young and didn't know any better. She was threatening to used the child of Lisanna's guilds mates against her.

It would've worked if not for Natsa's good ears. She heard the hair that moved by Asuka's feet, and since the stands of hair into flames. This way Lisanna could go back into fighting fair against Flare; so they could have a chance in the arena.

But it was too late, the time was up and Lisanna was still on the ground from the beating she got from Flare's hair magic. And so Lisanna lost the battle portion of that day.

Raven Tail : 18 Points

Fairy Tail : 0 Points

With the first match completed, the others were battled. Each team paired with the others, and points were taken. Finally, Day One was completed.

* * *

**Yes, this wasn't much changed from the real story since I have to keep the points the same (since I don't know the point system very well so it would be way off if I tried to change it). But, for the challenges and battles, I'm just going to summarized it since it's simpler and all of this happens in the real story. Also, reason for the ending, since I'm using Lisanna, I don't know her moves since she hasn't really shown much of them. I know she can transform into animals, but I don't know which ones.  
**

**I will mostly just do the stuff that happens outside of the arena, or anything that relates to the plot or the romance. And, I'm only doing Natsa's and Gray's view since they are the main characters so they wouldn't know about the stuff going on outside. I will start adding my own scenes in this story, I just have to get in the right place for them.  
**

**This chapter was shorter than the others since it did cover two episodes (the last bit was a whole episode to itself).I suck at fighting/action scenes so I just summarize it.  
**

**Asiannerd32: Of course, that was one of the main reasons why I made a bet/deal between them. Plus, I always wanted to do a story with him in it; but I can't add that much since Gray is still there. Did you like the part with Eve and Natsa (well, mostly it was Gray)? I just love adding jealous into the story, it makes it funnier :) Thanks for your review, I placed this story in the Games because of another user's review on my other story, plus I wanted to add Sting. **

**theabridgedkuriboh: Well, it's not as...great as the real version since I shorten/summary it, but things will start to get intense soon. **

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: This is what happens when I write too much in one setting. All I want to do after all of that time wasted within one setting, I just post it without checking it over. So I made sure too look over this, but there will be mistakes since I'm not good at checking stuff :P Thanks for telling me, though :) And thanks for your review.**

**Does anyone have a theory on the first passage? It's in the past so it already happened, that's all I'm telling you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally going to write the main plot. Sorry, the first few chapters were just getting use to the setting and introducing the characters. Now, I'm focusing on the plot. It's very slow and confusing. Plus, it's a mix of the manga and anime (since the anime is on wait for the next few months), so there are spoilers for those not caught up with the manga. I really don't know why I copied so much from the anime, I just went overboard since I suck at fighting, and the romance doesn't have that much in the real story I wanted to write. So, for those who have been waiting for why I even made this in the first place, here it is :)**

**Also, for the past things in the beginning, I'm trying to keep stuff hidden so it's just called the person. **

* * *

_The person looked over the destroyed building. The forest was even in ruins as was the building. "He gotten it..." the person mumbled. This was the reason why everything was destroyed, all for that one item that the building protected. Now the item was messing in the destruction of the house; the house that the person lived in for years and traveled in. _

_It was all destroyed and he was moving onto his next location, to kill her and those around her. This wasn't something that the person wanted to happened so he ran through the sunlight, running after his trail. This was the only way to get to her, and the person was following it. This was it's only chance on getting to her and saving the others.  
_

Day Two: After Chariot Race

"Mercurius collapsing... Someone screaming inside... It was Gray towering over Natsa's dea..." Carla couldn't finished her sentence. This dream was to vivid, while faded, in her mind. The blood, bodies, ruin buildings; all of this surrounded Gray, in abnormal clothing, while he screamed into the heavens. His tone was the thing that made Carla shivered. It was deafening and hollow. His hands were bloody as they slide down on his face, leaving a trail of blood.

That was why Carla couldn't look Gray in the eye when he came to visit Natsa in the infirmary. Even though this Gray hasn't experience the things that might happen within the future, it still pained her to look him in his eyes.

Porlyusia looked at the white cat. "Why didn't you tell him?" she asked after Gray left them.

"Because something was different with this Gray."

She looked at the cat confused but that was quickly dismissed. "How?" she questioned.

"He...just said he was too late for something. But...I couldn't see nothing after that."

...

Fairy Tail A and B won their matches, causing some changes with another Guild's names and someone appearing nude in a magazine. But they won their battles, Sabartooth lose their match and the challenge since they were put in disadvantages. They cast Yukino for losing her first match; and she met the rest of the Fairy Tail's team. Erza found her childhood friend, with some bad news for Jellal who was playing as a Fairy Tail's mage.

Natsa ran after her, saying sorry since she thought she put the spirit wizard in a bad mood. It turned out she was kick out of her own guild; and replaced with their Lady, the strongest mage there.

...

All of the mages looked stunned as Natsa defeated one of their top ten mages. Sting started walking next to his master, "Master, let me.." he said since he the was the one who deals with her.

"Don't do a thing. Kid, there aren't any like you in my guild. Now, I see why Sting wanted you here in the first place. This will be amusing..." Gemme said.

And this is what started a battle between the Guild Master and Natsa. It was a one-sided battle, the building getting ruined, with Natsa almost winning. She stepped into the fight and stopped Natsa's oncoming attack that would defeat their master. She would've kept fighting until the Lady made Happy appear in her hands tied up.

Natsa agreed, but she say one last thing to the others. It caused Rogue to think, and Sting to panic about her strength. They didn't think much of her before, just a passable missing person.

* * *

**Sorry for those who thought I was going to write long chapters. I told ya in the beginning that the amount changes, and this is the change. I'm a bit tired of writing so much so the amount went way down, and we are getting back to topic.**

**Kei-kei Yuki: Thanks for your review, hope you like the rest since I'm not really focusing on the games anymore. **

**more please! love the story!**

**Asiannerd32: There will, not so much in this chapter since I'm skipping over the Games events. But Sting will be one of the main love rivals for Gray, even though they are together. **

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Kiss? Yeah...I suck at those scenes so there won't be a lot of it. I mainly wanted on to focus on the hugging, holding hands moments. Thanks for reviewing. **

***Yet* *Fume* No problem! :3! Great chapter! I coulda swore you were gonna have Natsa and Gray kiss in front of the crowd... I guess it's a little early for that, eh? Hehe, can't wait for the next one!**  
**-Link**

**KarouUchiha: Thanks, and I just love that part :)**

**Ugh, my fingers are killing me. Well, sorry for the big change it's just that I want to get to the main plot since I suck at fighting scenes and everyone knows of them. So, I'm writing about the changes in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Day Three of the Games

**"The Grand Magic Games have finally entered the middle portion of the competition, here on the third day."**

**"What kind of fierce drama will we be seeing today?"**

**"Today's quest is Lahar-san from the Magic Council!"**

"_**It's been a pleasure."**_

**"Lahar-san, your position is..Captain of the Custody Enforcement squad, is it?"**

_**"Indeed, any impropriety in the games will not be allowed."**_

**"The third day's competition is Pandemonium. There will be one participant from each guild!"**

Natsa was right on it, she was in her fighting mode. "SEND ME OUT!" she chanted, ready to fight. She didn't get a chance from the last competition, which involved transportation; which again she promise not to ever get on again. Instead of her being chosen, Erza wanted to get out. She has been standing by while everyone of her group has been on the field. Her friend, Millianna, also joined this challenge.

Cana, who replaced Mystogan for this day (because of Lahar), she went out. Others from different teams also participate in this challenge, but they didn't get to try since Erza defeated those in the Pandemonium. She challenged all 100 demons who were inside of the Pandemonium, the whole thing for the challenge. They ended up doing a strength challenge, won by Cana with 'her' Fairy Glitter. It was a good day for Fairy Tail with these results.

Next up was the battle portion, with Laxus vs. Alexei. Everyone was sweating at the battle; it was so one-sided. Even Natsa was stunned, from everything she has seen, Laxus would never be this beaten. Even if she was missing for two years, Laxus could hold his ground in a battle; but this wasn't it. He was being beaten left and right by Alexei.

"That masked guy...just who the hell is he?" questioned Gray. Sweat, like others, were pouring down his face. He couldn't believe his eyes at this.

**"These are raging attacks from Alexei! Laxus can't lift a finger!"**

"Something's wrong..." mumbled Natsa. Something didn't feel right about this at all. She turned around from the place her team, running from the exit. Something was unsettling in her stomach.

As she was punching, everything else disappeared; Laxus, the one who was being beaten by Alexei, disappeared. There were six bodies on the field, five members of Raven Tail who weren't suppose to be on the field. Laxus was the only one standing, he looked like he beaten all of them.

A great hush went through the crowd, they were surprised that they were fooled right in front of their eyes.

**"But...What happened here!?"**

"He's the guild master~ pumpkin! Alexei's real identity was Master Ivan ~ Pumpkin!" the orange pumpkin thing yelled. "The fight earlier was an illusion? The one standing is Laxus! Game Over!"

**"In a place where we could not see, he was attacked by five people... The master also participated... No matter how you look at it, it's foul play! At any rate, the victor is Fairy Tail B Laxus!"**

The next match was called, Wendy vs. Shelia. Wendy was back into the match finally Elfman won his battle. He was badly injured so he was currently recovering in the infirmary with Evergreen at his side. It was Wendy's time to shine, to show her strength and Fairy Tail's power.

Natsa looked around the area. The unsettling feeling settled down as she heard the announcements, but something else replaced it. Something oddly familiar with similar scents. She headed wards that source, it was too similar to that place. She ran out the arena area, onto a place full of people. They just gotten out of the arena when Wendy's match was over and lost.

She pushed pass the people, sniffing the air, checking for the source. As she did that, she butted into someone; looking down, she saw blue hair. "Prince? Nevermind!" she shook her head and ran forward, with Jellal (who's been posing as Mystgan) behind her. He was also following the source into the crowd.

"You sense it too?" he asked the pink-haired. He moved from one side to the other to dodge the bystanders in the way.

"I smelled it." She answered plainly.

"Ah!" he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a member of the council, someone that was on Tenrou Island and here for Lahar.

"I won't let you get away. Who are you?"

Natsa ran, gaining distance with the scent that smelled a lot like...

Lahar came up from behind, also joining this commotion. "Doranbolt, what is this commotion?" he asked his follower.

"I know that you're not Mystogan. Who are you?" Doranbolt asked Jellal again.

Natsa was right by the person, she was only a certain distance away from him. She ran forward to him, and he turned a corner; when Natsa turned as well, there wasn't anyone there and the scent disappeared. The source, the scent, the everything all suddenly disappeared. She cursed and turned around; the blue-haired was missing so she went back to where he was.

Jellal couldn't let these people get in his way, so he started walking away from them. The scarred face reached out to grab the leaving male. When he reached out Jellal's head fell off and his face was revealed. Everyone stopped and Natsa watched from her spot.

Yajima came and sorted it out with lies. He told them about Jellal being the Edolas one, that the one who was wanted.

When the two left, Natsa joined them.

**Sorry for the long wait and crappy/short chapter. I really wanted to get this updated before my whole schedule get threw out the door (I'm back at school so I have very small amount of time and the monsters are back (monsters=siblings) so it's hard for me to get a chapter done. Plus I'm in a crappy mood right now (I haven't updated my other stories for a while), ugh... Sorry for my ranting, but rest assure, I did the replies beforehand so none of my attitude shines. **

**theabridgedkuriboh (both chapters): Yes, that what happens when I spend all night typing :) Hope you're ready for the other stuff that's coming this way.**

**darkhuntressxir: Guess I was rushing, she said, "If you're a guild, take care of your nakama." I should have really paced my last chapter better, I hope this one was more on track. Thanks for your review, thought I lose ya there :)**

**Asiannerd32: Yeah, sorry I was rushing to much since I really wanted to get the plot started. It's about what will happen in the future, about five or four days. Everything in ruins, but only one person is living, Gray. Dead bodies surrounds him and he's yelling. That was the vision Carla saw.  
**

**Kei-kei Yuki: You're welcome then :) Thanks for the review!**

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: I know about that, it happens to me all of the time (which causes all of these stories :) There will be a kiss, I just don't know when. It was the second day of the Games, the other two chapters were the first day (I should have stated that beforehand). No, Natsa fought another person, his name starts with a D (his name isn't important so I forgotten), and she totally beaten him. Yukino is somewhere traveling in the town with her luggage. About the OVA, which I just recently saw, yes that will be in here with more focus on Natsa. I don't know which pairings should be on the silde (since Lucy was with Juvia and Natsu was forever alone).  
**

**KarouUchiha: Then grab your tissues for later on down the rode; that's the rough patch. Soon everything will be stated and explained as to why Gray's crying and how it happened. **

**Ugh...Oh! Sidenote! I just read the new chapter for Fairy Tail (this isn't a spoiler) and I read that profile about Frosh...I was really surprised. I always thought Fro was a girl (which was stated in this story) so genders are changed. I guess the cat's gender depends on the gender of their partner (like Carla's a girl with Wendy while the others are males and as is their partner). So shouldn't Happy be a female...since Natsu is a female in this? It's too late to change that detail though...**

**And the bad thing about it, I always shipped FroxLec (even though I think Lector is an ass). They are so cute, but now Frosh is a male and that would be too awkward (I'm fine with yaoi but not with animals). Fro (the way I think of 'her') is like one of those dizzy blonds who needs a male, Lector, in their life. SO CUTE! But...now my thoughts are ruined... Why couldn't he be a girl?! I mean, those scenes (like him and Rogue) are so cute that I always thought Fro was a girl. **

**Ugh...Does anyone have a Fem!Frosh fic? I really need one of those right now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title changed! I changed the title since...I don't know why...**

"So you're the prince?" Natsa questioned as she stumbled to the blue-haired and the old man. She listened in on their conversation with the two guards, with him admitting the identity of the Prince of Edolas.

Jellal looked up, looking her right into her eyes. "This isn't a conversation we should be having here."

"He's right, Natsu-chan," Yajima agreed with the blue-haired. He eyed the young maiden, the one who been missing for nine years. She was lost for two years, away in another world, and as soon as she came back, she was stuck on a island for seven long years. He hasn't heard much on her reappearance since it quickly happened and she soon disappeared again with her guild members. All he knew, he was glad that this girl has came back; the Salamander has returned and isn't going to disappear any time soon, not on his watch as least.

"Huh?" she questioned out loud. She soon noticed they were surrounded by people, and the guards were crawling everywhere in the streets. "Oh, I get it."

Jellal nodded his head and started walking in the direction of an alley, a place quiet enough for the two to talk. Yajima turned around and left, praying that the two wouldn't get in any trouble any time soon. As they walked into the dark alley Natsa yelled, causing the walls to reflect the sound. "Awesome!" she smiled.

He shook his head at her playfulness. He lowered the clothe that surrounded his mouth, allowing him to talk without muttering. "I am not from Edolas, I'm just using his identity for now."

"Identity? So you are the Earthland's Jellal. Wait...were you raised by a cat by any chance?"

"I would have to answer no to being raised by a cat."

"Oh, well that's boring then." She walks out of the alley, "See ya then! Mystogan!" He smiled when the girl called him that; it meant she knew not to call him Jellal or Prince.

Before she left the boy, she turned around and told him,"Oh...I lost that one guy. He suddenly disappeared out of no where."**  
**

...

She opened the door of the inn they were staying in for the time being. Everyone was cheering and Natsa joined in. It was merry and fun. From today's results, it turns out Laxus won his match and Raven Tail was banned from the games, Wendy lose her match, but she made a friend almost her age; so everyone was cheering for today's events. They were finally gaining points from this Grand Magic Games, and soon Fairy Tail will be number one in Fiore.

Happy smiled and sat on her shoulder, he gave her a wondering look that questioned where she has been. She just shrugged; this happened every time she left on her own. No one wanted her to be left alone, not again with what happened when she was on a mission with Elfman. "I smelled something..." she told the blue furred cat.

"What was it?"

She imaged many things, but only one thing made sense. "It smelled like... I couldn't get a good sniff with everyone around us," she grunted.

"Oh, maybe it was fish?" he suggested happily with drool coming out of his mouth.

"If it was, then it wouldn't have gotten away." She petted the others' head as he pouted. They both laughed at that and soon the two were eating and enjoying the party with the others.

While Natsa was laughing with her friends, she foudn something fun to do. The inn had numerous barrels of wine, all stacked up, in the corner of the inn. With one tug on the rope, they would unfasten. Natsa climbed on top of the pile and told Happy when to pull; he did and all of the barrels came rushing down. Natsa was standing on a tray on top of the barrels, which were rolling throughout the inn. Happy flew on the tray with her, and both of them were smiling as the members of the guild ran away from their path.

"Watch out!" yelled Max as he grabbed the purple-haired out of the line of fire.

It was all giggles for Natsa and Happy till the both of them landed right into the wall, and right into Gajeel. He grabbed her by her shirt, "What are you fuckin' doin', Dumbass?!"

That was when the effects of rolling affected Natsa. Her face turned blue and she tried to hold it in. "You want to do it too?"

"You're doin' it to the point of getin' motion sickness?!"

"Alright, I'll do it!" said Gray.

"Not better than me!" Natsa said with a boastful smile.

"Let's just see about that," he smirked at her.

"Why don't the fucking two of you get a room?!" exclaimed Gajeel. They were being all lovely for each other right in front of him.

Gray hopped on top of the rolling barrels, a tray under his feet, and he smiled as he raced across the inn. The bad part, he ended face first into the wall, and all of his clothes came off. Natsa laughed at him, "Stripper~!" she teased. He blushed and pulled on his clothes.

Erza also joined in on the fun. She surfed the barrels, but she did allow everyone to see her underwear as she flipped out. Natsa looked at her and laughed; she turned to look at Gray. He noticed her gaze, and he followed it as she looked at Lisanna; both of them smiled.

They tip toed before the two Strauss siblings, and grabbed Lisanna from behind. "Ah!" she squealed as the two loaded her onto one of the trays. Since the barrels stopped rolling, they had to push the barrels so Lisanna would roll. She squealed as she slammed into the wall; coming up uninjured. Mira smiled at her sister and Natsa, the two of them were so cute together; it was like Natsa was their fourth sister, younger of course.

They were all cheery as the inn became destroyed. During this, Levy offered to go to this water resort.

"We gotta go for sure!" agreed Natsa.

"Yeah, since it's so damn hot," added Gray. Well, he was standing next to a Fire Mage, so that could be why.

"Aye, sir!" cheered Happy with his famous line.

Natsa leaned on the window, which was open, as the others discussed it.

*Sniff*

She quickly turned around, looking out the window where she heard the noise. It sounded as if someone was sniffling, crying not to cry. All she seen was a black cape and the darkness; the black cape escaped her sight as quickly as she seen it; but it was the same one from before. She was about to chase after it, but Gray pulled her back in. "Come on, we need to change into our swimsuits."

"I thought you only on skinny-dipping, Ice Block," she kindly teased him.

He blushed and quickly laughed it off. "I will if only you are with me."

"Can someone please get them a friggin' room already?!" shouted Gajeel.

Natsa turned around and stuck her tongue out, "But ain't you already using it with Levy?"

Levy blushed as she heard the comment, she turned and hide her blush away from preying eyes. Gajeel just froze up. He really hated this Dragon Slayer. '_Why did Patherlilly had to friggin' save ya?!'_ he angrily thought.

...

The guild members walked through the gate of the Water Resort. It was spacious, all types of rides, bright, and colorful. Gajeel and Levy actually gotten a room, with the cats; but it was filled with fishes and not theirs', sorry Gajeel. The first thing Natsa did, was jump on the water train. She traveled around till her motion sickness kicked in.

"She doesn't think about the consequences at all," Gray muttered. He was standing by the pool, crossing his arms while looking at the sick Dragon Slayer.

"Don't throw up in there!" ordered Droy.

"Why would she even try it?" mumbled Jet. He pinched his forehead as he shook his head at the Dragon Slayer.

Natsa moaned as her stomach grumbled; she rolled off of the train and ended up in the water. She splashed those who remained by the pool; Jet, Droy, and Gray.

"Hey!" grumbled Jet.

And unlike Jet, Droy sliped on the water, causing him to fall. His fat impacted itself into the pavement, and Jet had to try to get him out.

Natsa popped up from the water and laughed at the two of them; much like Happy was doing when they first came here.

"DON'T LAUGH AT US!" they yelled in an unison.

The pink-haired turned around and looked at her boyfriend with her challenging eyes. He stared back; they both knew what the other were thinking.

WATER FIGHT!

He leaped into the pool and sent a massive wave to where Natsa was. "Let's see you surf this!" She dodged it by hiding behind the water train; but it moved away from her and she gotten hit by the last bit.

She grinned, the others ran away, her hand heated up; making the water stream. She used this and whirled the water in Gray's direction. "Take that!" she yelled.

He ducked into the water, causing it to go over his head. He still felt the heat, but not as much if he taken the blow. As he popped out of the water, his tongue was out; but Natsa wasn't there.

She was swimming in the water behind him. When he was in the water, she moved from her spot and gotten behind the Ice Mage; even ducking within it when he came out of the water. Now she was behind him, floating in the water like a snake. As she gotten closer, she pulled off his trunks.

"Ah!" he gasped. Course he was used to taking off his clothes, but not when others did it for him. He grabbed in her direction, reaching out for his trunks so he wasn't nude within the pool.

"Skinny-dippy already, ain't ya?" she teased her boyfriend.

"Why hasn't anyone gotten them a room yet?" questioned Macao. He was starting to agree with Gajeel about this couple; they spent too much time together all lovely dovey.

"Because Master doesn't want to pay damage bills," answered his friend, Wakaba. If these two were in the same room, alone, then let's just say there won't be a room afterwards.

"Give it back!" Gray yelled at her; his cheeks becoming more and more red as time went on.

"Nah, I think I'll keep these."

"Come on!" he pleaded.

She stretched his trunks and threw them out of the pool. While she was doing this, she had a playful smile on her face. She shrugged her shoulders when Gray looked at her crazy.

"Fine," he muttered. He slowly made his way across the pool. As he reached the edge, his eyes searched for his trunks or even a towel. There were no sight on them. "Where did you throw them?!"

"Over there," she pointed to the hairy man behind her. His massive size was even contrasted to Gray's trunks he held in his hands. He held the trunks up, looking for where they came from; where he seen the naked boy, he laughed a great roar.

"Thanks," Gray mumbled when the massive man gave his trunks back. As soon as that was over, Gray turned around looked at the pink-haired; who wasn't there at the moment. "Huh? Natsa? Where are you?!"

Outside of the pool, Natsa walked around the pavement. She sneezed as she itched her head; was she forgetting something? Or someone? She shrugged her shoulders and brushed her wet hair back. "Oh yeah, Gray! That's what I forgot...where is he?"

That thought soon left her mind as she spotted a pair of hairy legs, around cheeks, a budge, and places where the black will never get out of. Two children were pointing it.

"What the hell is that?" she questioned out loud.

The rock broke, which was surrounded the hellish object. "SPARKLING!" it yelled as it broke free. The thing turned around, it's sparkling effects to the max, and flirtish gestures on. "Oh, if it isn't Natsa-chan?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed at him.

His stomach grumbled, "Oh, the parfum of hunger!" Ichiya's arms crossed out stretched, and he stood on one leg. "May you eat with me, Natsa-chan~?"

"Course," she accepted without a moment of thought. "Oh, and did you get rejected by Erza again?"

He fall onto the pavement.

_'Guess that's a yes,'_ she thought with a laugh. "I wonder what food they have..." she thought out loud as drool dripped down her chin.

As the two ate, Gray searched the water resort for her. He couldn't seem to find the pink-haired, who should be easy to spot. He asked the mages, Lisanna suggested that she might be on the Love Love Slide, so that was his next destination.

As he walked to the entrance, he sighted Cana chanting with the Puppy Guild. She wasn't in a swimsuit, probably didn't even bring one, so she was wearing her underclothes. "Have you see Natsa?" he asked her.

"She might be with another guy," Cana said. She was drunk and playing around with the Ice Mage.

Ichiya sneezed.

_'Love Slide and now another guy?!'_ he freaked out. He ran into the entrance, racing up the staircase.

"NOW THAT I'VE EATEN, I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsa shouted as she and Ichiya ran.

"THIS IS THE PARFUM OF YOUTH!" he shouted with her.

Bisca sighed, "Stop running, it's dangerous, and you're too old for that."

"The hunky old man!" exclaimed her daughter.

"This is nothing," he told them, trying to calm them down. He slip on a wet spot, causing him and Natsa to fly. He landed in the water, giving those the view of his bottom.

"Bye bye!" she chanted as her hand waved.

"I told them..." Bisca shook her head.

Ichiya spun in the water. He was spinning in circles and right in the direction of Erza and Jellal, who followed Natsa here. He saw the 'monster' coming and pushed Erza out of harm's way, but he didn't stop Ichiya's spinning; he slammed into the rock wall, much like he did earlier. Instead of making a hole within the rock, he fell into the water while losing his g-string.

Jellal was left on top of Erza, groping her two large bumps. Natsa flew into them; causing Erza to kick her flying across the water resort. And Jellal was also in the field of her kick, so he was knocked underneath the water.

_'You too?'_ Ichiya thought as the blue-haired joined him under the water.

_'Yep...'_ responded Jellal.

And so the Suitors of Erza Underwater Club was formed.

"Natsa! Where are you?!" Gray shouted as he looked around the slide. He passed the couples, they gotten on the slide and rid down with their partner; like Lyon and Juvia. He looked in every corner in this Love Slider, no pink-haired was in sight. At least that meant she wasn't with another man in the slide.

His pleads were soon answered when Natsa came skyrocketing, "Outta the way!" She slammed into the heart arch. Her face was planted into it; it broke and she fell down.

Gray gasped and leaped to save her; which he did. She dropped right on top of him as they traveled down the slide with the arch following them. The arch attacked the unsuspecting people, and they ended up on the slide; Gajeel and Levy, Jellal and Erza, Ever and stone Elfman, Lisanna and Freed, Juvia and Lyon, Happy and Lilly; neither cat enjoyed this arrangement. Carla tried to save the two cats, but she was giggling too much that she fell out of the sky.

Natsa felt weak on the slide, she was ready to puke at any moment, which caused Gray to panic since he was the only target to be puked on. "Hold it," he tried.

"If I could, I wou..ld..." she slurred. Her face turned green and her stomach rumbled.

He panicked. The only thing he thought about was freezing the slide, to stop her from puking on him; so he did. The pool, slides, all froze, as did the people. Everyone was stuck in undesirable positions; some with teared clothes. Everyone was frozen...till Natsa sneezed. All of the ice melted, as did the building. It caused a ruined Water Resort.

"So, I won the water fight?" Natsa questioned. She was still sitting on top of a burned Gray.

...

"First...Gramps...I made it so they can't run away," Laxus said. He was holding up two bodies with bumps and bruises all over them.

"I'm...sorry," both Gray and Natsa said.

**Okay, lots of fanservice, filler, romance, Ichiya's butt, in this chapter. I mostly added the middle part of the chapter since Natsu disappears for most of the episode in the anime. I really wanted to make Gray fun again, he seems like a way too over protection boyfriend in the first couple chapter, so I wanted to make him fun again (without the major fighting between the two). In the anime, Natsu and Happy stays forever alone (Lucy's with Juvia, and Carla's with Lilly, so I wanted to change that...poor Happy (he gotten the wrong side of the deal)). **

**Oh, and for those who want to watch the anime episode, stop where you see the ruins (like 24:10?) and two people are in weird positions (Max has something up his ***, and someone's head in the other's ***). **

LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Sorry for the long wait, but here's the OVA chapter! Yay!

darkhuntressxir: Fro...why couldn't you just be a girl?! He, I really want to say she, looks so feminine and acts dizzy that I thought he was a she. Now I'm sad...

Asiannerd32: I couldn't update soon, but I finally gotten around to it :) Thanks for reviewing!

theabridgedkuriboh: Twist? Yeah there are lots of those in this (Well, I think, I suck at hinting things).

**Well, next chapter is Day 4, tag team battle (the first one I'm going to try and write). I trying to think of doing something different from cannon, so I've been taking notes and stuff (so hopefully I can get somewhere with the plot). **

**If you haven't notice, the details from Edolas are added in (I like taking about that). **


	7. Chapter 7

**"Grand Magic Tournament, Day 4 Battle part, Naval Battle. One participant per team."**

"Finally a battle!" Natsa exclaimed as she lite her hand up. She has been waiting for some form of fighting; since she totally lose it in the chariot race. Now she could kick some ass without being dis-quantified from the tournament. "My turn!"

Gray froze his hand, "Water is more of my element. Sorry, Natsa, but you can't used your fire in water, so it's my turn."

"But I always win at a water fight!"

"When I let you."

Erza shook her head at her team. "It's Lisanna's turn."

"W-What?!" Lisanna squealed. She looked at each one of them, who were staring at her to move. She met Natsa's stare and gave a begging face. "Can Natsa please take my place?" she kindly asked Erza. She had her arms out and a puppy-dog look on her face.

The red-haired sighed. If Lisanna wasn't going to be helpful, then Natsa had to take her place. "Fine. Go ahead. We're counting on you, Natsa."

"Hey! What about me!" Gray yelled. He pouted, everyone just ignored him and watched Natsa.

"Go get them!" Lisanna cheered.

"Course! I'm all fired up!" she said while turning her head to them. She had her famous grin that promise she was going to win, for Fairy Tail. She left her team and walked downstairs. Soon she was on the battlefield with a lovely swimsuit like the others who joined her. Her swimsuit was simple, a glossy red; her back showed as did her front, but not as much. This wasn't the same one she used last night, since it was burned from her sneeze. It was a suit that gave Gray a nosebleed; as well as others, Eve and Sting for an example.

"Natsa-chan~! Is a fine beauty!" chimed the young Eve. He had his elbows planted on the rail and looked down below.

"Don't lose blood to an opponent," Minerva glared at the blond. The blond stepped back from the stand and wiped the blood on his sleeve; in which Minerva turned and looked disgusted at her teammate. "Orga, your turn."

**"The player who leaves the sphere of water will lose. The remaining person will be the victor. ****This is Naval Battle, Day 4 game part."**

**"It's almost like a sumo match."**

_**"It looks fun. Thank you very much!"  
**_

**"Team after team, they're diving right in!"**

Girls and two guys dived in the water. Each one of them were ready to win. Natsa and Juvia were the only two who shared a smile "Natsa-san," Juvia said. Natsa smiled and nodded at the water mage, who smiled back.

"Her fire won't work in there..." mumbled Gray.

"She can control something other than flames, Gray-nii," Lisanna reassure him.

"This is going to be an interesting match," Erza said.

"Aye!" added Wendy.

**"This has become quite the beautiful picture! A girl from every team with their swimsuits!"**

"Perverted judge..." Gray cursed. He wish he could punch that guy.

Orga glared at the judge from within the water sphere. As did Rocker from Quatiro Puppy.

"The rules are simple! If you leave the sphere, you lose! Naval Battle commence!"

Natsa smiled and all of the water by her heated up using her magic. "Who peed?" asked Jenny. She soon turned and looked at the two guys with a disgusted look. "I ASKED WHO PEED!" she yelled as she kicked Orga and Rocker out of the sphere.

"What?!" Orga yelped as he landed on his butt. What was that? Only a minute and he was already out of the sphere. "Damn lady!" he yelled at the team was disappointed at him for losing so quickly upon entering; this wasn't entertaining to say at the least.

Jenny smirked, "Finally it's just us girls."

Juvia took her cue and used the heated water to her advantage. She gushed the streamed water at the other opponents. Each one of them were thrown out of the sphere. Each ended up on the dirt, right next to Orga and Rocker.

**"The only two left are Natsa and Juvia! Who will win! Fairy Tail A or Fairy Tail B?!"**

"

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san..." she mumbled to her guild mate.

"Lyon's looking," Natsa stated very quickly. The blue-haired mage, who was also gullible, turned, which was where the sphere ended, and she was out of it. She flew onto the ground, squealing as she fell. Lyon took a fast breath of air and jumped down from the stands. He ran wards his girlfriend and caught her in his arms. She was too heavy for the poor mage, and he fell over with Juvia on top on of him."Juvia's sorry...!" she squealed with a blush. She quickly got off of him and looked away, he did likewise as he noticed the audience; who was cheering and applauding for them.

**"What?! Fairy Tail A wins!"**

"Yeah!" Natsa cheered. "I WON THE WATER FIGHT!"

"She does know she isn't in Ryuuzetsu Land anymore...?" questioned Droy as he watched the scene.

Gray shrugged his shoulders. All he felt was pity for his girlfriend.

...

"Fairy Tail won!"

"This calls for a celebration!"

"We still have to fight," said Erza, stopping the cheering of both teams, who grouped together since Natsa won the fight by tricking Juvia.

"Yes, you do." Master say from down the hallway. He walked closer to the teams, "I have news; neither good or bad." Everyone had their attention on the old man. "The game administration has ordered us to combine our teams."

"What?!" exclaimed Natsa.

"Combining teams A and B?!" questioned Laxus.

"Why would they...?" asked Mira.

"They said that because of the Raven Tail's disqualification, it would be troublesome to have an odd number of teams in matches and battles. So we must reorganize a new team with 5 members."

"What a consequence," mumbled Gray. Once they have two teams, they get combined to one because of that. What would they do if there weren't a guild with 2 teams?

"What will happen to the points?" asked Carla.

"They will let us keep the team points with the least amount, Fairy Tail A's 35 points."

"That's cruel," moaned Happy as he laid on Natsa's head.

"We can't help it if that's what the Administration has decided." Erza said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, another way to think about it...is that we're able to create a stronger team now."

"I still got some ass beating to do with that blond jerk..." grunted Natsa. She was thinking about Sting and his smart ass comments before and during the games.

"Likewise," added Gray. He was talking about the memory-molding prick from Day 1. But Sting was still on his list to kill, with the addition of the perverted judge and Eve.

"That's two down, and I think the other three are quite noticeable," Master said.

"We shall do our best, Master," said Erza.

"And this will be our strongest team," he laughed. He could just picture the others' faces at his guild's team, at their power.

...

**"The grounds are shaking! We present to you...TEAM FAIRY TAIL!"**

Gajeel, Laxus, Natsa, Gray, and Erza walked out onto the arena. Cheers were heard from all sides at the awesomeness of the team. All of Fairy Tail's powerful mages were standing in the same place at the same time; this gave them fangasm at their epic aura. Natsa looked up and smiled at their sounds. They were all joyous and cheerful to her ears. "I'm all fired up, baby!" she yelled as she covered herself in flames.

**"This is the complete opposite of the first day's 'booing'! They were able to recover their former popularity in just a short four days!"**

The fights went on; instead of normal fights, there were tag-team. First match was Ichiya and Rabbit against Bacchus and Rocker. The rabbit was revealed to be an exceed of Ichiya, his double. Everyone was dumbfound by his identity. But the exceed proved to be powerless in the fight as he was punched out by one hit. Ichiya cried from not asking his exceed of his power, and so he fought back and won.

"Isn't he just an idiot?" asked Gray as he observed the man kissing his exceed self.

"HE'S SO AWESOME!" cheered Natsa. Gray turned and looked at his girlfriend with questioning.

"Nichiya, are you all right?" Ichiya asked his exceed.

"Not feeling very manly."

**"Well, that was a great match right?"**

**"I-I suppose...?"**

_**"It was extremely disgusting, thank you very much!"**_

The next match was Lyon and Yuuka against Kagura and Miliana. It ended within a draw after 30 minutes of fighting.

**"It's a heated arena, but be sure to not miss any of the next fight!"**

"It's our turns," Natsa smiled.

"Just don't get in my friggin' way, you dumbass!" cursed Gajeel.

"You should be worrying about getting my my way. Oh, and remember, that one guy has the hots for you~!"

"WHAT?!"

**"Just now, the emblems of both guilds have been erected in the arena! The guild known as the strongest seven years ago, will battle against the one that claims that title! Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel! Vs. Sabretooth's Sting and Rogue! Furthermore! All four of them are Dragon Slayers. They use magic that was made to kill dragons!"**

"I've been waiting for this," Sting said as he stepped into the arena. He looked straight across, right at Natsa. "Ready to join our guild?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Blond jerk..." she insulted as she crossed her arms. "As if that would ever happen!"

Gajeel glared at his secret admirer, Rogue. "I'm gonna plumin' the shit out of ya..."

**"It's finally time for their confrontation! Who will win? The Fairy or the Tiger! Four Dragon have now been released onto the Battlefield! It's finally a reality! The match will begin shortly!"**

The four dragon slayers glared at each other. Sting's heart pumped, _'I've always waited for this moment, Natsa-san. This time I'll show you your place.'_

"**MATCH!"**

_**"START!"**_ yelled the pumpkin as he hit the gong.

"Let's go!" demanded Sting, Rogue followed him as they went in for the hit. As they quickly gained ground, they faced the two, and gulped. They were hesitation for the attack and Natsa and Gajeel used this moment to attack them. Gajeel punched the black-haired Rogue in the face. Natsa elbowed the blond jerk in his stomach.

Both of them were thrown backwards, falling on the ground with a thud. Natsa stormed forward and punched Sting backwards; she was flung backwards from the attack. Gajeel slammed Rogue's head in the ground, and kicked him across the arena.

The blond stopped himself from going farther, using his nails to stop moving. He got into attack position, "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A light beamed out of his mouth and straight to Natsa.

"LOOK OUT!" Gray yelled, and Natsa obeyed even before he yelled that.

She bent back and let the light go over her body. "A laser?!" she exclaimed upon noticing the blast.

Sting redirected the attack wards Gajeel, but he dodged it as well; Rogue used this to attack. He flung forward, shadows covered his hand. "SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH!"

Gajeel blocked the attack with his own, "IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" His arm became iron and formed into a sword. They were on a standoff, staring at each other. "I don't friggin' like ya!"Rogue was stunned at that comment.

The Fairy Tail Guild was laughing at that comment.

Gajeel used this to his advantage, to throw Rogue backwards; right into Natsa.

"Rogue!" grunted Sting as he raised from the ground. Natsa grabbed the black-haired's body before he would smack right into her; and then raced forward. She gotten closer to Sting and used Wing of the Fire Dragon, blowing them away. They landed feet away from each other.

**"Sting and Rogue! THE TWIN DRAGONS OF FIORE'S STRONGEST GUILD ARE BEING PRESSURED!"**

Sting wiped his mouth. He looked pleased instead of pissed. "Strong and Beautiful as I thought you would be, otherwise I would have been disappointed."

"Gajeel..." Rouge uttered.

Natsa and Gajeel were looking at them. "Hey, did you two really defeat dragons with that level of power?" she asked them.

Sting stood at the way up and said, "Not defeated..." he smirked, "Killed. With this very hand." He closed his fist as he said it.

"He killed his dragon?" asked Wendy. Her body shook as she listened to those words.

Natsa started to get ticked off. "But, wasn't he your dad?" Igneel was always been her father, the one who raised her, the one who took care of her, and the one who taught her everything.

"Why do you even care?" he remarked back, "Starting right now, I'm going to show you the power that killed a dragon!" Sting stuck out his hand and said. "White Drive."

Rouge followed and said his attack move, "Shadow Drive."

Sting started to have a white glow around this body; and Rouge has a black glow surrounding himself. They both were covered with increasing amount of power.

**"The silent face-off continues...but the tension in this arena is unbearable. Which side will make the first move!"**

"Let's go!" Sting shouted. He and Rouge charged at them. Sting hit Natsa with his White Drive. When she stayed in her spot, he smirked. "RECEIVE THE JUDGEMENT OF HOLY WHITE! TAKE THIS!"

The attack was aimed right to her face and she was pushed back.

"SALAMANDER!" yelled Gajeel as he turned around. He was shocked to see her out of everyone, to be attacked.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Levy.

While his back was turned, Rogue jumped in the air and kicked him in the face, sending him backwards. "Shadows cannot be captured."

"YOU! FA-" Gajeel swung his arm around, but Rogue disappeared from his spot; he appeared right behind him and elbow the metal used in his face.

Flashes of light were going everywhere around Natsa, and she kept dodging. "I always looked up to you. I AIMED TO SURPASS YOU!" Sting said with a crazed smile. His arm glowed and a beam shot right into Natsa's stomach. "NOW IS THAT TIME!"

"NATSA!" Gray yelled from the stands. He was worried about her, with her getting beaten up so much. This wasn't suppose to happen, she was powerful, and not weak enough to have Sting beat her up like this.

The area that Sting attacked her began to glow and a circle formed there. It was right on her stomach, it destroyed the material of her jacket that she was wearing.

"THE WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW IS A HOLY ATTACK. A BODY MARKED BY ITS STIGMATA HAS ITS FREEDOM TAKEN AWAY!"

She couldn't move; her muscles stopped listening to her brain. She was stuck, frozen in place, and no way to escape Sting's next attack.

"Wh-What?!" yelped the Ice user.

"That's a cheat!" thundered Erza.

"AND WITH THIS I WILL SURPASS YOU!" Sting yelled as his hand glowed. He raised it backwards, and ready to punch. Natsa was smiling. Her eyes were shaded by her pink strings of hair; she chuckled. That stunned Sting from firing his attack on the pink-haired. Her hand became flames and she smacked him right in the face. His magic fazed out and missed Natsa; he didn't see that coming.

"WH-WHY CAN YOU MOVE!?" he yelled at her. The mark he placed on her body vanished, and all that was left was smoke. "THE ST-STIGMATA GOT BURNED AWAY...!?"

She looked at him with a smug. "Pretty good, aren't you? But still not good enough. You still have ways too go..."

"Don't get too full of yourselves, ya punks," added Gajeel. The metal used elbowed Rogue in the chin, and he was pushed back from the attack. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON FAIRY TAIL!"

Her hand was on fire and she bitch slapped Sting.

"You're amazing, no doubt about that. I'll have to use the best of my best, it seems. The White Dragon's Fist. It will even turn flames to ash,. DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART HOLY NOVA!"

A large sphere formed over them, and Natsa didn't dodge the attack. She blocked it with her own hand. Sting started sweating, that was his most powerful move, and Natsa wasn't even harmed by it. All of his thoughts of winning left his mind at the display of her power.

She looked pissed; even Gray didn't want to mess with her in this state. Sting's jaw stopped working, his mouth was left ajar.

**"YAJIMA-SAN! JUST WHAT IS THIS..!"**

"GAJEEL!" shouted Shadowed Rogue. His form was covered in shadows, his face only appeared with glowing eyes. He moved forward to the metal user, his hand stuck out; but Gajeel was faster and punched him backwards. He fell to the ground, along with String.

"Three months of training and second origin...made the two this strong, huh?" questioned Master. Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Lucy, and others looked at the ground. They haven't told Master of their 'training', or partying in other words.

**"Hmm... The levels are far too different."**

**"THIS...THESE DEVELOPMENTS! WHO COULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS!? SABERTOOTH'S TWIN DRAGONS CAN'T EVEN LIFT A FINGER BEFORE FAIRY TAIL!"**

**"THIS...**" gasped the pumpkin.

"**WILL THE MATCH END LIKE THIS?!"**

Rogue slowly gotten up from the ground. He panted from the force of the hit. "As if it'd end..."

"Yeah...I knew this wall could not be surpassed so easily..." finished Sting as he was on all fours.

"Sting-kun..." groaned Lector from the stands. Tears were swell up in his eyes as he watched the treatment of his partner.

"I know, Lector. It was a promise." All of Sting's body began to glow. He was turning into a super saiyan with his light magic. Marks appeared on his face, and his smirk from earlier wasn't no where to be seen. He was ready to fight, for real. "I WON'T LOSE! I CAN'T LOSE. FOR LECTOR'S SAKE..."

"So he does have a heart..." muttered Gray.

"Such a small one..." added Lisanna.

Rogue joined Sting in his form. Black marks appeared on his cheeks and around his eyes. His hair defined gravity as it waved upwards.

"Wh...?" questioned Natsa. She has never seen such a thing before.

"Wh-What is this magic power...?!" Gajeel uttered. He was taken aback by this form.

"DRAGON FORCE!" yelled the First Master.

Their forms had smoke raising off from it. Sting raised his hand, and had his smug look again. "Rogue, don't get involved. I, along, am enough."

"To get your ass beaten," insulted Natsa.

"From Sabertooth, in such a bad spot just a moment ago...! A One on Two Challenge!"

"He's that self-confident, huh."

"Amazing! Thank you very much!"

"They're lookin' down on us..." said Gajeel.

"But this feeling...he's strong," muttered Natsa. She was looking at the ground as she thought about this feeling.

"Finally you've admitted it!" Sting shouted as he ran forward in a flash. He ran right into Natsa, his body covered in Light, and pushed the Fire User back. Her chin was knocked backwards, and a line of blood dripped down from her mouth.

Gajeel kicked the air above, his magic swift across, but Sting lowered himself and sent a bolt wards Gajeel.

She stopped herself from landing, and went in for an attack. Her fist burned as she punched Sting, who caught it. He lunged her forward and punched her in her gut.

"How is she suppose to have babies now?"

Sting laughed and sent Natsa right into Gajeel; they both fell on the ground. The blond jumped from the ground and launched his next attack, "WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!"

The stadium was destroyed and the two mages were plunged back from the blast.

"Where is she?!" yelped Gray. He lost track of her from the lighting sphere attack.

"THIS IS THE STRENGTH OF A THIRD GENERATION DRAGON SLAYER!" Sting yelled into the heavens. He was floating in the sky as Natsa and Gajeel fell into the hole he created.

"THE MATCH WILL CONTINUS! EVERYONE, PLEASE ENJOY VIA LACRIMA-VISION."

"WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!" Sting hollered as he went in for the kill.

Natsa stopped herself from falling any father by grabbing onto the rocky wall. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" She covered herself in flames and launched forward into Sting.

Gajeel joined in, "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Sting was blasted away into the ground below them. Instead of staying, he stepped out of the crumbled rock with a smug look on his face. He clapped his hands together, "The light of the White Dragon purifies all things..."

"But not you..." shouted Gray.

"HOLY RAY!" Beams shocked up; millions of them were aimed right to Natsa and Gajeel. Natsa attacked with, but she was still hit many times. Gajeel couldn't protect himself, he was left to getting hit by all of them. She fell to the ground, and Sting's hand glowed. He stepped forward and unleashed his attack, but Natsa blocked it with her hand. "Fly away." He flew upwards and bashed against Gajeel.

"Natsa can't guard against him!" yelped Droy.

"What happened to that confidence from just a while ago?!" asked Jett.

Sting kept attacking the two of them, right and left. Soon both of them was laying on the ground, unable to get up. Sting just stood there, smiling. He fulfilled his promise to Lector, beating Natsa in front of everyone. He finally beat her, and he won the deal, he fulfill his promise.

Rogue lowered himself onto a nearby cliff. "The generations are changing. The span of 7 years has allowed us to grow into True Dragon Slayers. The time of old Generation has ended."

"Yeah..." agreed Sting. He was observing the bodies of those he beaten. For the last nine years, he's been aiming to surpass her, to defeat her in a duel. And for those nine years, she has disappeared, his goal was no where in sight; then he stumbled upon her in town, and he fulfilled his promise to Lector. Everything he ever wanted was fulfilled. "But..you were really strong. Natsa-san. Gajeel-san."

"BOTH OF THEM DOWN!?"

"Can't be..." muttered Gray. "NATSA GET UP! GET THE FUCK UP! FLAMEHEAD!" Even his insults from a long time ago wasn't working... "Wh..?"

Natsa moved. She lifted herself from the ground and glared at the stands. "SHUT IT, ICEBLOCK!" Gray chuckled at her response. She turned to Sting, "Hold on, will you?" She and Gajeel were soon standing up; it looked as if they just gotten out of buried coffins. "Ouch.." she moaned as she rubbed her neck.

"Better than I thought.." the spiky-haired muttered. He rubbed his head.

"But...I saw through all of your habits." Natsa was staring at Sting with knowledgeable eyes.

"What!? What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned.

"The timing of your attacks, your body position when you defend, the rhythm of your breathing too."

"No way! I was using Dragon Force!" he countered.

"Yeah! It was quite some power. My body hurts, damn it. For example, when you attack, you pivot to 11 O'clock."

"No, it's 10 O'clock," countered Gajeel.

"It's 11 O'clock."

Gajeel turned and glared at Natsa. "Even giving in a step, it's 10:30! Not 11!"

"IT'S 11 O'CLOCK! 23 WOULD BE FINE TOO!"

"ISN'T THAT MAKING A WHOLE REVOLUTION?"

Sting looked sideways at Rogue, who shrugged.

Both Natsa and Gajeel glared at each other; the Fairy Tail Guild was awfully reminded of a smaller Natsa and Gray whenever they gotten into a fight; so much has changed since then.

Natsa pushed Gajeel into a cart that was located next to them. It was on a rail-track heading into one of the many caves down below. Natsa turned and pulled down a lever, the cart started up and dragged Gajeel away. "HEY! IDIOT! THI-THIS IS...ugh..." The motion sickness kicked in, and Gajeel was unable to move from the cart. He traveled down the track, disappearing into its cave. Screams left the cave and Natsa turned around with a grin. She's been meaning to do that to him forever; and chuckled from the screams.

"Wha..What's going on...?" questioned Sting.

"NATSA! THAT'S YOUR TEAMMATE!" yelled Erza.

"NOT ANYMORE!" Natsa cheered. A battle and now no more Gajeel, she was happy.

"Gajeel..." Rogue sweat dropped. His admirer was just taken away just like a speck of dust.

"I have to pay you back for looking down on us." Natsa stepped forward and cracked her fists. She mocked Sting, "I, ALONE, AM ENOUGH!"

"SALAMANDER YOU BASTARD!" Gajeel screamed from the cave. His voice echoed, and then it faded.

"BRING IT ON, BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed. Both of them gulped. "You're all fired up, right?"

"You said...by yourself?" remarked Sting. He was looking at her with disbelieve.

"..." Rogue made no comment since his idol just vanished from the match.

"You're messing with us by yourself? I didn't know you wanted to join that bad..."

"I have no business with you. My battle is with Gajeel," added Rogue.

"Your man crush can wait after you go through me," she responded.

His eyes became wide, "Man crush?!"

"The power of Dragon Force is that of a real Dragon's. There is nothing more powerful in this world!" said Sting. He unleashed Dragon Force on his body again; making it glow and marks appear on his body like last time. He blasted wards Natsa.

She smirked, "So that wasn't your full power?" She blocked his attack.

"I KILLED VICELOGIA WITH THIS POWER!"

"I see. Then I'll use my power... To fight for the friends that you laughed at." Her hand stuck his cheek, sending him backwards.

ROgue got into attack position. "Shadow's Dragon's ROAR!" A blast of black magic aimed towards Natsa.

She used her own Roar and overpowered his; he was engulfed in flames.

"FAR FROM OVER!" Sting yelled as he ran wards Natsa; Rogue picked himself up and went to Natsa.

"BRING IT, BRO!" she ushered them. Both of them lunged in and attacked Natsa. They punched, kick, and dodge; but Natsa always had the upper hand and attacked them. When they went in for a hit, she would attack with her own, or dodge.

"STING!" Rogue yelled.

"YEAH!" he answered back.

Natsa was confused. She didn't know what to except.

Both of the males were forming large amount of magic. They combined it and attacked Natsa with Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang. She attacked back with Dragon Slayer Secret Technique Exploding Crimson Flame Blade. Both of their magics clashed and smoke raised into the air. It clouded the screen, so no one knew what was happening.

Columns, rock, and everything else fell to the ground from the clash of their magic. The smoke cleared away, and only one person was left standing, a pink-haired.

**"FAIRY TAIL WON! THE TWIN DRAGONS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! WITH THIS THEY'VE LEAPT TO FIRST PLACE!"**

**"And with this, Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games is OVER! After a One-Day break, the final battle will take place the day after tomorrow. The last day will feature a survival match in which every member will participate! WHICH GUILD WILL TRIUMPH IN THE END!? LOOK FORWARD TO IT, EVERYONE!"**

"Thank you very much!"

Natsa looked at the bodies of the defeated. They were injured from head to toe. She smiled her famous smile, "LET'S FIGHT AGAIN." As soon as she said that, she fell on the ground.

Gray gasped and jumped from the stands, landing inside of the giant hole. "Natsa! You're okay?!" he yelped as he lifted her body up.

"Yeah...I'm hungry..." she said as she leaned her head on his chest.

**"AWE! So cute!"**

Gray didn't even yell at the judge; he just raised her higher and walked out of the arena. As soon as he stepped foot outside, he was surrounded by everyone.

"Natsa! You did it!"

"Cheers!"

"This calls for a party!"

Erza stepped forward and patted Natsa on her back, "Job well done." She gave the pink-haired a smile of friendliness.

Natsa's stomach rumbled, and everyone laughed. Lisanna smiled and hugged the two.

"Let's go back to the inn."

**...**

**Well, that's day four. We only have three more days to go through, but next chapter is more fun (since it's a break day from the Games), it will be a date for Natsa and Gray; and I think I'm gonna add a chase, but I'm not for sure. After this (other than the battling), I going to go on my own path (not cannon) and have the main purpose of this story. So in the next few chapters, there will be less of the Grand Magic Games and more of what's going on afterwards. For the fight that involves all guilds, I'm going to skip that part and only have the climax with Natsa and Gray. For the fighting scenes, I made** **KarouUchiha do them (I suck at fighting scenes).**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was confused at what day I was on, and how to write it (fighting), so I had to stop. Plus, I've been writing One Piece story right now, so that took some of my time. **

**theabridgedkuriboh: You haven't seen the half of it :D Wait till next chapter and you will see what I mean :P **

**darkhuntressxir: Lol, I think the tent would be gone within seconds. Specially if Natsa sneezes again (she destroyed a whole park with one sneeze). Yup, they are the cutest couple, I really need to get the 'date' chapter up :P  
**

**kuromi123: Hopefully that lasts, you might end up hating me somewhere at the end of the story (that's all I telling). Thanks for reviewing!~  
**

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: I hope so, you've been waiting for it for a while. For the name, I thought Blooming Flowers sounded like the start of a new story, and not the final (which is why I changed it). And I didn't want Blooming Flowers and Burning Flowers so close together (since they shared the first letter). Thanks for reviewing!~  
**

**Asiannerd32: That's why I love adding scenes with him and other males (noticeably Eve and Sting). It's so cute that it's hard not to write about. And sorry for the long wait, I have no clue where I was (I got mixed up on what day I was on, and trying to think of the plot).  
**

**KarouUchiha: I would, but I don't think Gray would like others to see her front bumps, but on the other hand, it would be kinda okay for her back bumps to show (bottom). I was trying to add lots of humor to make up for the upcoming events. Thanks for the fighting scene!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

The blond opened his door and stared at the object stationed in front of it. It was a square, a gift-wrapped box finished with a bow. The wrapping was messy, as if rushed. He leaned down and picked up the orange box; then turned, stepping back inside of his room. He walked over to the lamp and stared at the box. His hand lifted the lid, removing the box and wrap. Inside of the box was stuffed paper and a shiny metal object; an arrow. Tied to the arrow was a tag.

'_Let's fight again soon - Natsa'_

He slammed the box down, bent the arrow. He teared the paper and few it at the wall; knock the box into the trash. "Bitch! What the FUCK?!" he cursed as he kicked his bed stand. He could just remember all the events from that day; he was so close to winning, yet so far. All of his goals were crushed and threw away, just like the present. His partner was taken away, and he was shunned by the rest of his guild.

Overall...

He brought shame to his guild...tainting the guild's name...

He disgrace himself and his pride...

He lost Lector, his partner and the only one who believed in him...

He killed his guild master...

All because of that pink-haired.

He chew on his finder nail and spit it out on the floor. He hide his face behind his knees and curse everything. All he could think about what that pink-haired; all of the things that happened because of her.

On the last day, he must win the Grand Magic Games, defeat that pink-haired pest, and Lector will come back. If he loses Lector will die.

...

After they went to the inn last night they partied till everyone ended up asleep on the floor. Very few people managed to get on a nearby couch; or some ended up on top of someone else. Somewhere in the inn a dragon snored. It was of course, Natsa. She was cuddled up in Gray's guarded arms, and not ready to moved yet. After she won the battle, she was carried to the inn and ate anything in sight; then she and Happy made a mess of things, which made a uproar in the inn; soon everyone joined in, Lisanna played with her and her brother; just like when they were kids.

The door swung opened, and that's when Hell broke loose. A beast with bruises, mud, blood, and a dirty mouth walked in. His figure castes a shadow across the sleeping mages. Out of everyone, he only had his eyes on one person. "Friggin' Stupid Bitch!" the beast shouted.

Natsa moaned. She wasn't in the mood to wake up yet; not when they finally gotten a break from the Grand Magic Games. This was the perfect time to sleep in, "Five more minutes."

"Five more minutes my ass!" the metal beast roared. His eyes became red with anger. After all that happened to him last night, he wanted to kill this pink-haired. He's been sick just from thinking about it.

She grunted, her eyes were closed shut. By now, everyone in the guild was awake, with the exception of Lisanna, Gray, and Natsa. "Shut it! Some people are trying to get some sleep!" someone yelled at the beast.

That was the last straw for Natsa; she stood up, walked over to and picked up someone, who was squealing from suddenly getting picked up. "Natsa-chan...?!" Levy squealed, but Natsa just kept walking. She was now in front of the metal user, Gajeel. Levy was placed in his arms, and Natsa just snored some more before turning around and falling right asleep on a nearby couch.

Gajeel's cheeks burned, as did Levy's. The guild was crying out laughing at the two morons; even woke up Gray and Lisanna from the laughter. Levy just sided out of Gajeel's arms, since he wasn't moving anymore. "Gajeel-san? Gajeel?" she asked. She was waving her hands in front of his motionless face.

"Natsa-san, it's time to get up," Lisanna shook Natsa.

"Oh..." she moaned and sat up on the couch. Now Gajeel was glaring at the two. He just gotten humiliation because he was trying to kill, wake her up; yet that sliver-haired gets no problems from waking her up. "What's with him?" the pink-haired points wards him.

Lisanna giggled at her friend. She completely forgotten what happened a minute ago. She whispered into her ear, "Levy-san wouldn't 'get a room' with him." Soon the two of them were roaring with laughter; making some of the mages to worry. Maybe Natsa rubbed off too much to Lisanna...Elfman shivered. Even though he thought of Natsa as one of his sisters, she was certainly a hell-raiser.

The laughter was broken up when Gray walked over to them. He was fidgeting with his fingers and unable to look neither of them in the eyes. Lisanna caught this and giggled; she didn't want to pressure him, so she moved away and watched afar with Happy. "Hey, Natsa...would you like to...you know...walk around the city...with me? You know...since...it's the Dragon King festival...I get it if you...don't want too..." Gray shuttered with each word.

"Of course!" she answered quickly.

"Awe..." Lisanna cooed. She was holding Happy close to her chest; and Happy was just trying to stay alive. Outside of the inn, a figure passed the window and gently smiled from the scene inside.

...

The two of them walked through the city. Their hands were linked together, and each of them had a smile planted on their face. The sky was blue with no cloud in sight. The citizens were yakking away about the Games; they noticed the young couple and took pictures, these were the Famous Fairy Tail Couple. Natsa laughed and Gray blushed. They walked pass simple shops, flowers, and a bridge. All of the sights were awesome and breathtaking. Gray loved the flowers, he stopped them numerous of times just too see them.

When they came across the bridge, all they could think of was the one in their city; which was a small wooden bridge that they played by, mostly fighting."I would have totally won that one time," Natsa smirked.

"I was going easy on you," he joined in on the fun.

"As if! I had you on the ground, and you was about to cry." She make crying gestures with her hands.

"Dust in my eyes."

"More like pain~"

"I knocked you out with a south paw, though!"

"All luck...Iceblock."

"Flamebreath, that's how you win most of your fights~" He teased her, pinching her cheeks.

"It's called skill, Droopy-eyes."

He hugged her closer to her body, "But I got more of it!"

She turned around and glared at him. "If that ever happens Hell will be frozen over."

"That's my next target," he flicked his fingers. A tiny amount of ice appeared.

"Not if I eat it first~!"

Soon the two lovers were bunched over, laughing their guts out. This was the longest (play) fight they ever had without trying to kill each other. Just like the old times without the blood and mean insults. It felt warm and cheery to be like this; as if it's suppose to be like it. After laughing so much, they looked at each other in the eyes. "You wanna...?" Natsa asked.

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Let's see!"

Natsa nodded her head and took the first punch to his chest. He just smiled at how weak it felt, "Such a weakling~" She smirked and tried again, but he blocked her fist with his own. She stared at him, and used her other hand to hit his shoulder. He was pushed back, she laughed at that.

"My turn~" Gray ran forward and punched her in her arm, she was pushed to her side; she just giggled at his expression. They brawled with each other, their attacks were weak not to hurt each other, but the fun was still there. At the end of the so called battle, each of them hugging each other and chuckling away. Neither had bruises, scratches, or dirt. That's when they noticed the crowd that gather up around them. The girls were awing at them, and the males were between cheering for the two or urging to finish the fight; only one person in the crowd didn't seem to have any emotion.

They managed to make a way through the crowd and began to walk through the street. A picture stepped upon caught their attention; someone must have dropped it in the crowd. "What's that?" questioned Natsa as she leaned in closer to the paper.

"It's about the Dragon King Festival, they are cerebrating tonight," he answered.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Let's go!" She didn't know that Gray had already planned for that. That was the main plan for this 'date' with Natsa. He even asked Loke to help him out; which was hard considering he was now a spirit who's stubborn to get out.

"We still got awhile..." he started. He couldn't really think of much else to do.

"Hmm..." Natsa started. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed.

Gray smirked, "I know this one place. It's food isn't as good as the guild's, but it's still eatable." He took her hand, and squeezed it; looking into her eyes.

"Lead the way," she smiled with him.

_'Something I never thought she would have said...' _he thought. Flashes of their childhood crossed his mind; so much has changed since then. Too much that it was surprising; but he liked it. Sure they didn't get in as many fights as before, but it was a good thing. Neither side was angrily with each other. It was all to good to be true, yet it was.

They walked through the city, hand in hand, and stopped once in awhile to look at things. Gray kept stopping to smell the flowers. He was looking for a certain one, but they haven't passed it yet. He kept it up till they were outside of the King's Garden. Growing on the gate was roses. Not just any roses, there were pink roses; the type that matches Natsa's hair.

He positioned the flower in her hair, "Have I ever told you, you looked beauty."

Her cheeks changed color, matching her hair and the rose. He chuckled at her, and raised her chin up, planting a warm kiss against her sweet tender lips. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, gasping for air. Both of them now had red cheeks, and didn't look at each other. Gray was smiling freely, his lips felt warm and fluffy. He just kissed Natsa~

Natsa turned from him, mumbling, "Stupid Iceblock..." She wasn't suspecting that. Her nerves felt guttering, and she couldn't stop blushing.

"There it is!" Gray pointed to a building in front of them. It was a simple building, nothing special, but the scent that was floating out of it was wonderful. Drool starting dripping out of her mouth, she couldn't wait to get inside of the cafe. Gray felt her impatient so he hurried up to the cafe.

Inside they were greeted by a lovely waitress with blue eyes that sparkle when she saw the two. She kept smiling when she served the couple, every time she turned around, she stared at them. Even outsiders looked inside of the dinner.

"I feel like we are being watch..." mumbled Gray.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"I don't know..." he moaned. He itched his head and looked out the window.

Natsa took a hold of his hand, pulling it closer to her. "We aren't getting booed at though. Plus we're together!" She blushed, and Gray smiled at her; the view from outside was totally forgotten about, as well as being stared at by the others.

He took his other hand and brushed a strain of hair from her face. "You're the most amazing girl that ever existed." He pulled her closer to him and smiled sweetly at her. Natsa decided it was her turn, and smooched him on the cheek. The place where her lips touched starting to turn red, and Gray got dizzy. "Can I get one more?" he asked quickly since Natsa barley showed any of this.

Her eyebrows bunched up, and she glared. "That was your last one."

"Ah..." he moaned and leaned on the table. "But I'm dying..." He gave her a sad puppy dog face with wide watery eyes.

"I will visit your grave," she gave him a teasing smile.

Gray pretend cough, and drool leaked out of his mouth. "Ah...I'm...dead..." He stopped moving and laid his head flat on the table. He closed his eyes and his breathing was light.

"Guess we will need a new member on our team," she teased.

"WHAT?!" he sat up very quickly with wide eyes. He stared at her with disbelief.

Natsa started giggling at him. She held onto her stomach and pointed at his face. She couldn't believe it! She started slapping the table, trying to hold in her giggles, but it was a failure. Gray just sulked in the seat across from her. His arms were crossed and he puckered his lips.

Soon he smiled, and leaned in; he had an idea. She was still giggling when his lips pressed against hers. She was very surprised by the sudden move, and he wouldn't stop. He sealed their lips together, taking away her breath. He was enjoying this moment; but like everything else, it had to come to an end. He slowly moved his lips from hers, and took a breath of air, she did likewise.

And that's when they saw what was happening outside; not something you really wanted to see on a date. Gajeel was bunched over...it looked as if he just had motion sickness from the green face and choking. Natsa's smile twitched and she started laughing from the pain that Gajeel was experiencing.

Next to Gajeel was Pantherlilly; he was patting the metal's user back to calm him down. People surround him, worried and concern in their faces. Only one person out of the crowd was looking inside of the small dinner, his face was shadowed with a hood, but his body was rounded.

...

As they ate, the sky grew darker. Lights began to flicker in the sky, and cheers were heard. They were cerebrating the Dragon King Festival. The two of them left the small dinner and joined in on the fun. They played games, which Natsa always won and gave her prize to Gray. Money was exchange between hands, children chanted and played, and everyone was filled the sky above them, sparkling down to the young couple. Natsa reached her hand out and touched the small flakes; a smile grew on her face, and light glowed in her eyes. Some people hide their faces behind masks, or hoods. Some wore cloaks with colorful designs.

People from other guilds also came to the event, they shared glances at the young couple; it was their mission to beat Fairy Tail tomorrow, meaning they had to take down those two first. Some of the other mages from different guilds greeted them with smiles, but tight handshakes. Ichiya was one of these, he gave Gray a tight handshake, promising a fair fight tomorrow, and gave Natsa a hug, sniffing her hair till Gray yelled at him.

They passed people in the crowd; some of them were Fairy Tail mages, and they smiled at Gray and Natsa. This was their first official date. With so much happening after Natsa came back, they barley enjoyed private time together; this was the reason why few words were exchanged between them. They even saw faces they hadn't seen in awhile, Loke. He was bugging Lucy, who came only because of Lisanna. Lisanna was chatting with Lucy, Mira was somewhere else in the crowd.

Natsa was pushed out of the crowd, and out of the line of games. She was now where the lights began to fade and trees surrounded them; blackness laid between the shapes. Gray followed her into the forest. "It's mighty nice here," he said while looking up at the sky.

"They are done with the fireworks," she added.

"Now we can see the stars." He pointed to the night sky that shined with numerous stars. Each sparking dot in the sky had its own color, some bigger than the others.

A beam of light flashed across the sky. It traveled across the stars, dazzling. "A shooting star~!" she exclaimed.

"Make a wish..." he mumbled. He wrapped his arm around her and thought of his wish. _'I wish to be by Natsa's side forever and always..._' he thought. He didn't care how cheesy it sounded, it was exactly what he wanted. Nothing could replace that wish, nothing at all. With his other hand, he felt around in his pocket for a certain box object. The item inside of the box would unite them, making his wish come true.

A black figure behind one of the trees began to move. He had been there too long; too long for his own good. He just couldn't help himself, he's been viewing from afar, and the memories were too painful for him to handle; they flashed across his mind, and wouldn't leave him alone. A gentle tear dripped down from his face, and he wiped it away. He needed to leave; to find the one responsible for all of this even happening. "I'm sorry...Natsa-san...*sniff*" He moved from the tree and followed a path back into the crowd. He tucked his hood closer to his head, and hoped no one noticed his hair.

His voice drifted across the grass, into Natsa's ear. She turned imminently around and squatted her eyes against the black forest. There she seen a black shadow moved across the trees and disguise itself into the crowd. She sniffed the air, and she was now certain; it was the same smell as before, with the addition of tears. She looked at Gray, who was getting something out of his pocket. "Gray, I have to go. Meet you back at the guild," she quickly told him. She didn't even wait for a response as she ran off, chasing after the cloaked figure.

**Cliffhanger!**

**DON'T KILL/HIT ME WITH A LOLLIPOP!**

**Got any guesses to the figure? Or what's going on? Please share them~! **

**Also, for Natsa and romance, let me explain this (mostly for me). She's okay with comments and other stuff, but kisses aren't her thing (which is why she blushes only at that). I made Gray more...playful in his chapter since for the first couple chapters he felt plain and boring, I needed to add playful. I suck at dates, I had numerous help from my friend with this chapter. I tried foreshadowing upcoming events, so see if that helps any, or if you even noticed.  
**

**I'm having a panic attack...my mom thinking about moving (which is quite normal in my family) out of state (which isn't normal for my family!). I'm freakin panicking over here! But when that gets all ready and set, this story would already be finished so that doesn't involve the story; I'm just very dizzy right now and needed to said that. (Sorry! Let's get back to the important stuff). **

**And to my reviewers (I need a catchy name for you all)**

**annah300: Well then this chapter was to your fitting (with the name calling). Long chapter? Haven't you read my other stories? This is the only story that I write more than 1,000 words, so this is my longest, lol. **

**bloody-rose-love: Thanks for the review! There are still more chapters to go! I'm trying to kept them 'amazing' as much as I can. **

**PianoNL: It's fine, I would watch out for Sting though... Lol. He's Sting, he hits on them right as he sees them; that's his charm (if he had any). Gray just neesd to protect his babe better now (with Sting, Eve, and Ichiya around). Natsa was just a quick changed, so don't worry about spelling it (the only difference was an 'a' and 'u'). **

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Lol, exactly! I would not have it any other way! Poor Rogue and his man crush...Gajeel has Levy... I thought it was the OVA you was looking forward, but then again, the fight was awesome (even though I suck at fight scenes). With fight scenes, I think there will only be one more in this story, so hopefully it isn't as bad, but good like this one. **

**darkhuntressxir: Course Natsa is awesome, she's Natsa for peak's sake! Lol. She sure did kick some blond booty in that chapter. **

**Asiannerd32: Let's just say it's fluffy and...funny. I tried my best, with a major amount of help, for this date (something I'm not good at). **

**KarouUchiha: Goodness gracious! I can't believe it took so much help for this one chapter, thanks a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

The stranger began sobbing quietly to himself. He gently wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. This wasn't the time for crying. He pushed pass people while keeping his eyes on the ground.

Natsa sighted the cloak in the crowd. "Hey!" the pinkette yelled.

He looked over his shoulder from that voice. If the situation was different, he would have stopped and greeted the pink-haired like they always did, but this wasn't the time. He grab the edges of his hood and tighten its hold on his head; it would be bad if the hood uncovered.

"Hey!" she yelled from behind. She dashed forward, but got push by the bystanders. "Get out of my way!" They got frightened of the fiery Dragon Slayer, and moved out of her path. She ran forward, pushing against those who were moving too slow. She had her eyes set on her target, "I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The cloak bunched together, his eyes were on the ground now, and he zapped through the crowd.

She chased him out of the crowd of people, into the King's Gardens. It was a practically a maze. She would take turns, follow his scent, but she always came back to the beginning. She grind her teeth and her brows burrowed. Her hand lint, and the gardens were set ablaze. The flowers, the plants, all fell to the ground and burned. The only thing left standing was a black cloak. "You!"

His figure stopped for a moment. If the situation was different, he would have kept still for her, but things weren't as they seemed. "Sorry..." his eyes closed, and he ran away from the pink-haired; who wasn't going to give up.

She ran after him, burning everything, non-human, in her way. That scent was it; the same scent she smelled during Wendy's fight with Sheila. All she knew, she couldn't let him get away, not now she she finally caught sight of him

Sweat dripped down his worried face. His eyes couldn't concentration as he looked for a way out. His breath became uneven, and he began to slow down; Natsa used this chance to catch up to him. He didn't like that fact as he sharply turned right into a tunnel. He jogged into the darkness, and Natsa followed closely behind him.

*Slam*

His nose slammed into cermet walls, it was a dead end. His breath fasten, and his hands searched for anyway; even a secret passage.

"Got you now..." Natsa hummed. "I know it's you..."

His heart rate thumped, and his face burned. He needed to leave. Now.

...

Gray busted through the doors. "Natsa! You here?!" he shouted. His knees gave out, and he fell to the ground. The mages of the guild surrounded him.

"What happen?"

"Wasn't you at the Festival?"

"Where's Natsa?"

"She isn't here?!" he exclaimed. His nails torn at his scape. "Shesayshewoululenlubrajldnoaurns-" his words jumbled out.

"Snap out of it!"

"Gray-san, calm down..." ushered Levy. She put a calming arm around his shoulder.

"It-It's just...Natsa just vanished! Poof! She say she would be here! It's already been two hours! I can't find her!"

"What do you mean she just vanished?" asked Erza. She stepped out of the crowd and stared at the mage laid on the ground.

"One moment she was there, and the next she was running off into the crowd." He made exposition gestures with his hands.

"Shouldn't you have followed her?"

"I tried! But there were so many people and I didn't see her anymore! I've been searching the festival place, but I haven't seen pink-hair at ALL!" he panted.

The clock on the wall chimed, and everyone turned wards it. Its chimed echoed through the silence guild. "It's too late..."

"...to search for her..."

Lisanna stepped between the mages, "I will go. You know...since I'm not a part of the Games anymore, so I could go."

"We are counting on you, Lisanna," said Master from the back of the room. His hand was smoothing his beard as he thought. "We will need more on the search party..." As soon as Master said that, Gray's hand went up, "Someone who's not in the Games." Gray's hand dropped to the ground.

"I will do it," said a voice behind the mages; followed by a squeal. That voice was so familiar. They turned around, and astonished at who was there. "We found her once, so why not again?" Loke questioned. He crossed his arms and flashed a bright smile.

"Why are you out of the Spirit world?" asked Lucy. She was the one who squeal when she seen he came out of her keys.

"I heard that a damsel was in distress." He winked, and Gray growled. "Don't worry, I'm just going to help find her with Lisanna; just like last time."

"I'm going too!" added Happy. He was part of the last team searching for Natsa.

"And me!" remarked Wendy and her cat, Carla. She raised her hand up in the sky.

"I will go to. It's a Man's job." Elfman flexed his muscles.

"Friggin' Pinky just had to go and caused trouble..." mumbled Gajeel. Well, he was a bit worry for the other Dragon Slayer, but she was strong enough to stand on her own two feet.

"My magic will be needed," said Warren; Max also raised his hand up to help.

"Second person to go missing..." mumbled Laxus. First it was the blue-haired, Wendy, and now Natsa disappears.

"Then it's decided," Master called out. "Lisanna and Loke, look whenever you like. It's important to find Natsa before the Games start. Happy, go with Carla and Lilly to search the skies. Elfman and Wendy, look by the Marketplace. Max and Warren, keep in contact with all of the groups."

'I didn't even participate...' thought Lilly.

"What about the others?" asked Lucy. She, too, was about about the Pink-haired.

"Search nearby the inn and come back wherein two hours. It would be suspicious if all of Fairy Tail disappear from the stands tomorrow. All participates in the Games, even you Gray, stay inside. It's pass midnight."

Erza glared at those who weren't moving, "Get going."

They left the inn; only leaving the Master and the four. Gray stayed by the window; even ignored Erza when she came over and told him to rest. She finally grabbed Gray and threw him over her shoulder; carrying him over to his bed.

"Old Man, if she doesn't come back, we will need a replacement," Laxus said after awhile. Gajeel nodded with that statement.

"We shall see to it in the morning. For now, we must believe in Natsa."

...

"I know it's you, Gray-san." She lite her hand on fire, everything in the tunnel could be seen.

He turned around; his hood dropped from his head. Now his raven-hair glittered in the firelight; as was his single tear that flowed down his face. "Natsa-san...I'm sorry!" His huge figure walked forward, and his over-clothed arms wrapped around her. She would never get used to this; her chest clenched, and her breathing slowed.

"Gr-Gray...Please let go...!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he let go of the pink-haired.

She panted, and leaned on the wall of the tunnel. She looked up from the ground, and too Gray. She was observing him; how different he was from his Earthland version. This Gray in front of her was Edolas' Gray, not her Iceblock Gray. He was covered from one end to the other in endless amount of clothes; how the heck did she miss since a big figure? Purple circles formed under his eyes as if he hasn't been sleeping; his eyes were trimmed red from crying. This was exactly what he looked like when he finally accepted she, Earthland, wasn't his Natsa-chan; except he was seven years older. He was now an adult. "You're here?!"

"I would hope I am; or than I got sucked into another world," he poorly joked.

"What happened to you? Why are you here?" she questioned. She stroked one of his hairs behind his ear.

"I had to follow him. I had to save you."

"What do you mean?"

"Most Wanted Thief in Edolas, Rogue. He came to Earthland using an Anima. I followed him through it." A tear fell from his face; Natsa gasped from the name. In her time in Edolas, he gone against Fairy Tail once before and barley made it. He was the one who killed Master, the Edolas, who accepted her into their guild. "He attacked our guild. Everyone was there, they didn't escape. And...they are dead. I left before this; I had to resupply the weapons because we were all out. They had nothing to fight with, I had it all. I came back, and everything was broken. Blood, wood, guts...all on the ground...crushed. And that was missing. He stole it."

Natsa began piecing everything together. Tears traveled down her face, and she couldn't stop it. All of the Edolas Fairy Tail was dead. All of her friends, even Lisanna and Mira, were dead. She never thought something like that could happen. They were too strong to just...dead like that. Memories from those two years flashed in her mind, and she cried. She lived with them; they were her second family from the Earthland's Fairy Tail. Everyone was so nice to her, welcoming her like family, like she lived their for her whole life.

"There must be some...alive," she finally said.

"None. Just me. Some of them died before that though. Mira...she was hanged when the soldiers captured her."

"What? Couldn't Prince Jellal do something about it?!" Natsa grabbed her pink locks of hair.

"There were too many charges against her. Too many people hate us. We are a Dark Guild, and people grew to fear and hate us. Elfman tried to recuse her...but Droy and Jet held him back. We were in danger, so we ran. And...Mirajane was left in the solder's hands...she died that same day. Elfman cried in the corner for weeks till...Lisanna slapped him. Everything at the guild changed once you left, Natsa."

"Bu-But..." she started, but she didn't want to hear more. It was too painful for her ears.

"Prince Jellal is trying his best to changed the country for the better; but there's still hatred in the citizen's hearts. Things has been this way for too long. Evil still lurks in the shadows; dark guilds are still wanted and hated; robbers still steal from others; Rogue is a fine example of that."

"What is he doing here?"

"The thing he stole was a packet that came into our world. Master said the Anima sent it over to ours, and the information inside would harm this world. Plan Eclipse, time traveling that uses magic from your world. We believed it would be safe inside of our guild, since the Anima took all of our stolen magic. We were wrong...Rogue heard word of this...and..."

Natsa brushed her hand on his face. She knew what he was going to say next; something she didn't want to hear again. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere in the city," he answered. "May even be close to the castle."

"We got to find him before he messes things up," she added.

"He could b in the castle..." murmurer Gray. The two of them looked at each other and nodded their heads It was time to pay a visit to Royally again.

**It was Edo!Gray all along! **

**You for real thought I was going to do the whole cannon (lol jk)? That's one of the main reasons why I wrote about the Grand Magic Games; I could add in Edo!Gray without it being out of nowhere. Plus, Edolas was the second to last arc before the timeskip, so I couldn't go back in time and do others. **

**Also, I noticed I just killed everyone...sorry Edo! I wanted to show the timeskip that happened in Edolas. It has been seven years since Natsa came back from it; and unlike Natsa and her Earthlands, the Edolas weren't stuck in time. I will add more to the subject of Edolas in the next chapter; more details, maybe even a flashback. **

**Sorry this chapter was short compared to the others. I'm just trying to get my head wrapped around this. And, I want to state, I have been hinting at Edolas since chapter 2? That couple passages in past tense in the beginning of the chapters. I think I will add a complete memory of that in the next few chapters. I'm not writing fights (well, somewhat), so it's mostly going to be talking and running. Teams, other than Loke and Lisanna, were random. For some reason I had Lucy said something...and I noticed in my other stories I official state she and Wendy wasn't in the guild because Natsa has been in Edolas; but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend they were in that story, but frozen the whole time.**

**Ask me questions if you don't understand something, since I know I'm not keeping the facts right between the three stories (Freezing, Wilting, and Lasting).**

**Random question: How do you think Edo!Natsa (Fem!Natsu) died in Edolas? I'm thinking of making an Oneshot to add to this series (like Burning, Longing, and Escaping).**

**annah300: Well, now you have it; after reading half of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)  
**

**Asiannerd32: Lisanna and Natsa is like my favorite thing next to GrayxNatsa. BFF~! One is nice and adorable, while the other is rash yet cute; perfect combination. Natsa and Gray are great! ...I don't know why, but I'm looking over my other story, and I like Edo!Gray better; maybe because I made him upbeat and awesome and this Gray is just starting to show emotions (my fault).  
**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Course the plot is required for him to be caught; or it wouldn't things couldn't keep heading to the goal. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**kuromi123: So close on the part of Future Gray. Zeref...? That's a different guess; he hasn't even made an appearance in this story. I guess it would make sense since he's a moper and wants to dead and all. **

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: So close! It was Edo!Gray all along; my new favorite character in these stories. *Sweat* I was dreading the date part because I suck with fluff; good thing it was good. *Gulp* Sharp? Lollipop? Ah no! And I have been...in One Piece world...sorry for my absence (plus I couldn't get myself to write 4,000 word chapter base fairly on the idea of date; so I kept stopping and asking for advice). *Runs for my life*  
**

**darkhuntressxir: ...You're the only person with the correct guess; you win a...internet cookie! Also...have you been reading my mind?  
**

**PianoNL: Sting? That's a first; mostly I got Gray's. It would be close, but he holed himself up in his room all night. Me and dates don't go together (heck, I haven't even had a boyfriend!). And does it show that much?! Well, I do suck with that stuff. Thanks for reviewing~!  
**

**You won't know how much I loved reading the guesses. If you got some (for later on), just add them into the review; I love reading them. THanks for all who submitted!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"NATSA!" Lisanna yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No sign of her," muttered Loke. He leaned on Lisanna's shoulder. "Where would she be?"

Lisanna shivered at the thoughts of never finding her again. This wasn't suppose to happen. Once they gotten back from Edolas, it was going to be Happy Ever After; all together again. But now Natsa was missing. For all they knew, Natsa could be sucked back up into a different universe; never to be seen again. "She has to be somewhere..." the sliver-haired uttered with a shaking figure.

"She has to be. Or else..." Those words hanged there in the air. Neither of them didn't know how to finished that sentence. '_Now I'm starting feel like Gray,'_ thought Loke.

"Eh? What's that?" asked Lisanna out loud. She gazed over by an old alley where she seen two figures running across. One figure was larger, and panting, than the other.

Loke sniffed the air, "It's a women! And...she's in trouble!" He ran into the alley; not caring for anything lurking in the shadows. Lisanna jogged behind him; her shoes clattered along the cement.

"Nat-" Loke started as the two figures walked under light. "WENDY?! ELFMAN?!" he exclaimed.

"Elf-nii? What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked her sliver-haired brother.

She looked at them with a concern expression, "Master called us back to the inn. Maybe they have found Natsa."

"Why didn't we hear any of it?" asked Loke. It kinda ignored him that he wasn't called.

"Out of range...?" suggested Elfman.

...

The four of them walked into the inn. Everyone stared at them with confused expressions. Master gotten off of his table and walked wards them, "Where's Natsa?" he asked.

Wendy shook, "We thought you found her."

"Why would you think that?" His voice grew serious.

"We got called back to the inn by Warren," answered Elfman.

"So we thought Natsa was found."

"Warren?" questioned Master. His face grew dark. None of the recuse groups has returned yet, and Warren and Max were the two linking everyone together. Linking Master to the teams, but he heard none of what they were saying. What could Warren be doing? Where are the other groups? Questions crossed his mind, but nothing added up.

"None of this is making sense!" remarked Loke. He was leaning against the wall.

"MASTER!" yelled Erza from the staircase. She was running down the steps in her pj's. "Master," she bowed in front of him. He nodded his head to go on. "Gray's bed is empty."

"What?!" exclaimed Master. How much bad news could he get in a single night?

"The window's opened," reported Laxus as he yawned. "Asshole just left when our guards were down."

Master slammed his hands on the table; earning looks from the remaining mages. Those who were ordered to look around the inn had already came back. The...three Fairy Tail Team were standing on the staircase. The two recusing, Elfman, Wendy, Loke, and Lisanna, were waiting by the door. "This isn't the time to be waiting. Now things are serious; the stakes are higher. We have one night. One single night to find Natsa, Gray, and Warren. I want everyone searching. Once daylight, we regroup and plan."

"But Mas-"

"No but's. We got to find our members. Too many people are missing; it was already bad enough with one. I want everyone to regroup in teams of three; Fairy Tail Team, you are a single team, and by daylight I'm suspecting a lot from you."

"Yes, sir," agreed Erza. Gajeel glared at her, and then yawned. It was too late for this type of crap. Laxus just grunted.

"What about Carla? Where's she?" asked Wendy.

"If they heard Warren's message, they would have been back before you. For now, I believe they are still searching the skies."

* * *

_X789~ Edolas_

_The sky darkened, and she screamed her lungs out. Their forces tried to fight against the soldiers of the Kingdom. Citizens of the city joined the fight against them. Spears, swords, blunts, axes; all crashed against each other. Blood spilled on the ground. Their forces weakened; it was already weak to began with. Cries of pain echoed in the streets, but yet no mercy was paid._

_A man sized of a beast breached the soldier's line of defense. No one could stop this psychotic beast. Not even its allies could slow the monster down. No words could break through his mind. His sight was set on the girl. Nothing else mattered; not even his own life. Shouts came from his allies, a raven-haired and sliver-haired. He didn't pay no mind._

_He crashed against the soldiers; citizens ran away from this monster. The soldiers fought with their mighty weapons; no effect. The beast kept advancing; knocking soldiers out of the way._

_Tears made lines down her face. All of this was happening and she couldn't stop it. The man was getting hurt and harm because she was captured. All she could do was wept. Her hands were tied; and the soldier behind her glared at the battleground. The soldier was in charge of these soldiers; she commanded their every move. Her red locks flowed with the wind, and red spattered against her cheeks. She wiped the blood off, leaving a smear. The girl, tied up, glared at the red-haired._

_"How can you do this?" she asked. Her teeth were lined as she glared into the eyes of the red-haired._

_"It's my job," she plainly answered. "We protect the people of this kingdom."_

_"Citizens are out there laying on the ground. Dead."_

_"It's their faults for joining in on this fight. Blood shall be spilled."_

_"What about us? Aren't we citizens too?"_

_"No. That has been declared ages ago. Once a criminal, always a criminal."_

_"Our crimes has been forgiven!" argued the girl._

_"Not by the public. They will never forgave the people who slay their kin, stole their lifesaving, and torments their lives. Those sins will never be forgiven by promises that goes unfulfilled."_

_"But King Jell-"_

_"He's out ruled. Everyone wants your head. Once you and your guild are headed, then things shall return to peace. King Jellal can rule without protests."_

_An arrow shot out from the soldier's bow. It heighten, then it fell downward into the crowd. Its pointed end punctured its target, the beast. It cried out, and fell to the ground. His allies cried, and the girl screamed, "ELFMAN!"_

_A raven-haired plunged into the crowd of soldiers; and gotten to his ally. The arrow was stationed in his shoulder. There were numerous other wounds on his body, but that arrow pushed him pass his edge. The raven-haired cursed and hollered Elfman over his shoulder. The other allies came from behind and guarded the two as they made their escape. _

_The soldiers fought back and the allies were outnumbered. They could only do one thing; escape. Their bodies retreated from the battleground. Some stayed and fought the soldiers. But they were soon stained or they ran. _

_The red-haired plunged her sword in the ground. _

_Elfman looked up from the raven-haired's body. He looked pass the lines of incoming soldiers, and gazed right at the sliver-haired girl tied up against the red-haired. Raven-haired kept running, retreating, and Elfman could barley see the girl. He raised his hand and called out her name, "MIRAJANE!"_

_Tears swelled up in her eyes as she looked at the vanishing forms. At least they were safe; that was all she could think. _

_The red-haired looked at the retreating criminals with disgusted. Her eyes looked at the battlefield. Many of her own soldiers were injured, some even dead. But, there were also bodies of the criminals. This fight accomplished that many deaths. "Regroup! Save the injured, buried the dead!"_

_Mirajane looked at the red-haired straight in her eyes._

_"Your punishment awaits," said Erza. _

_..._

_Mirajane body was hanged in front of the citizens. They cheered for the defeat of the She-Demon. There were few who didn't cheer for the death of the sliver-haired girl. Their bodies were wrapped in clothed stained in red. One of them had a cut lip. They were in the crowd, holding onto each other. Tears floated their eyes at the death of their sister. "Mira-nee..." uttered the sliver-haired, Lisanna. _

_"All because of me..." muttered Elfman. His figure started sobbing, and the sliver-haired gazed at her brother. She, too, was sad. But this wasn't the time for crying the tears of their loss. Her hand raised, and slapped him across his cheek. He backed away several steps and looked in her eyes with a confused expression. _

_"Nothing was your fault!" _

_"Lisanna, we have to leave. Now." Instructed another member of the Dark Guild._

* * *

"What's wrong, Gray-san?" Natsa asked the over-large figure.

"No-Nothing. It's just...nothing," he answered without his normal tone. He stared at the pink-haired and gave a tiny smile. Even though his life went to hell, she was making something of herself. He felt glad that he let her go. She fulfilled the one promise they made between themselves, give her love to their Earthland selves. That's all he ever wanted from the pink-haired; even if it was a different Gray, and she was a different Natsa.

She looked back. That tone say otherwise, but she didn't questioned it. Everything about this Gray felt different from the person seven years ago. But times has changed, unlike herself.

"Na-Natsa...?" uttered something in the dark alley. Both of them stopped in their tracks. That voice was familiar. Natsa sniffed the air, and she smelled blood; fresh blood.

She turned around and ran wards the object laying on the ground. There weren't just one; there were three. Three bodies laid on the ground. They were the exceeds. "Happy? Carla? Lilly?"

"What happened to you?" exclaimed Gray. In their world, it was forbidden to even harm a hair of an exceed's; yet alone leaving them to die on the ground.

"Natsa...we found you..." Happy smiled.

"Wh-What...?!"

"It was too sudden...we left our guard opened, and he attacked..." answered Lilly.

"He?" Natsa questioned. Gray stepped backwards. He already knew.

"...looked...like Rogue..." uttered Carla.

"But he smelled...different," added Happy.

"Fuck! Where the fuck is Gajeel?!" cursed Natsa. She slammed her fists into the pavement.

"...Gray?" questioned Carla.

"Hm?"

"...he took Gray..." uttered Lilly; who stared at the large figure behind Natsa. "Who are you?"

Natsa just growled at the name of Gray's. How could that asshole attack her other home, her cat, and now her boyfriend?! "FUCK HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"This was all planned," said Gray. He looked at the ground. "Rogue must have known I was in this world, and took your Gray instead."

"Edo...Gray...is that you?" questioned Happy. His eyes were shut half-way a he tried to peer up at the moving figures.

"Yes, Happy. It's me." He gently petted the blue fur, but he was pissed. That asshole couldn't go to another world and caused havoc.

**TBC**

**DRAMA OVERLOAD! OKay, I'm so sorry. I haven't been updating since I'm sorting through my thoughts on what's happening. The ending, I'm really unsure about. There's a Poll on my profile, so please summit! **

**Asiannerd32: Actually it's Edo!Gray...but it's close enough. That's one reason why I wrote this story so I could add in Edo!Gray. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: AHH! HELP! HELP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH USING EDO!GRAY?! *Pant* The mystery may be solved, but it hasn't been closed. Things are still changing. About Edo!Natsa, I haven't pinned that. I'm thinking about making an oneshot about this, but I don't know how to kill her, so I may take your idea of the car crash. If you have any more, just pm/review it. WELL HE"S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! I'M MEAN TO ALL OF THEM! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**darkhuntressxir: There is another Sting, but he's on the good side...and still in Edolas. From writing about him in Earthland, he's a douche, so in Edolas he would be nice and not much into fighting. So...maybe an accountant? Lol, that would be funny.  
**

**crazyyetgreat: I have been making these Fem!Natsu stories for awhile, yet no one told me about this. And it's too late to changed that. Thanks for reviewing and reading.  
**

**PianoNL: Hallucinating?! If you couldn't think properly, then how could you even stay focus enough to read? Was it that obvious? I thought I was being sneaking about him. I guess, if you read the other stories, it would make sense.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

As the night grew darker, the Fairy Tail mages were split up. They were cutting corners trying to hide their lost friends before dawn. Too many people were missing in a single night, and things wouldn't stop happening. Groups of three's and two's were made, and each made their way through the city.

Petals floated in the air, landing in Erza's path. She stepped on them; hurrying to the next corner. She just contacted Jellal about Natsa going missing; he said he would go look for her. Gajeel kept grunting about all of this just for that Pinky. Laxus seemed annoyed. He was tired. None of them were in the best shape for catching the missing, but they were their friends; they had to do something.

Wendy ran in front of Elfman. She looked inside the alleys they passed; hoping to catch a glimpse of the Fire Dragon Slayer or her boyfriend. "Elfman, will they be okay...?" she asked; worrying out of her mind. He gently picked her up, and placed her on his shoulders. All she caught was "...Man!" She smiled, and her hope was regained. She squeezed her hand into a fist.

Jellal jumped from building top to the next. He carried his body through the night; coming to an end. There stood two ladies; both dressed in black. He took a breath and took them of the news. Both of them gasped, and had a serious face. They nodded and took off into the night. Their bodies blurred on top of buildings; and citizens never noticed them.

"Damn Gray!" shouted Loke. He slammed his foot into an dumpster; waking up rodents. Loke wasn't that piss about Gray, but he was mad about Gray leaving without telling anyone. They are searching; but Gray decides to leave without any notes. Lisanna didn't mind Loke; she was looking inside of a maze they cam across. They were by the King's Garden.

Darkness kept lingering in Warren's sight. He was wobbling from one side to the other. All of his directions were lost as he tried looking at the ground, but ended up looking at the sky. He stopped himself from taking another step forward; hoping to regain his senses. From all he just seen, he hoped the mages were at the inn. It was too dangerous for them to be out from what he just witness.

"Happy?!" exclaimed Mirajane as she rounded the corner. She stopped and knelt down in front of the three sleeping exceeds. They were covered from head to toe in bruises, scratches, and blood. "Who could do such a thing...?" she said out loud. She placed her hands on the small cats, and a tear washed down her face. "This is just sick," she placed the three bodies in her arms.

Max quicken his pace. His heart was humming against his ribs. He never returned to the guild; he's been searching for Natsa. But one thing led to another, and Warren disappeared from his sight; he was missing his partner. Then he could a scream that sounded like it was a man's. He ran to the spot, bu no one was there. There were only burnt bushes as if...Natsa has been here.

"Lyon-san...?!" Juvia exclaimed. She was standing in front of Lyon, who was looking just as shock as she was. "Ah?...No, Juvia-san was...um...looking for Natsa-san. Juvia-san wasn't spying on you." Lyon smiled and leaned in; giving her peck on her cheek. She blushed and squealed. Lyon just smirked at his girlfriend's reaction. But another thing was on his mind...what happened to Natsa?

Air wasn't reaching Gray's lungs. He couldn't breath; someone was suffocating him. He tried grabbing at the hand covering his mouth, but it did no good. All he could remember was a shadow in their room at the inn; he gotten up to shut the window, and then something grab him. Now he captured by this mysterious man, and being carried away in the dark; just like a princess. Soon he was unconscious, and a wary laugh roared into the night.

Natsa raced across the dark columns in the castle. She sneaked in pass the guards. Gray-san was behind her; moving at a slower pace. With his enormous amount of clothing, it was hard for him to be fast. She stopped for a second, letting Gray-san catch up to her. They moved down the hall at a slower pace than Natsa would have liked. Her foot was tapping, and her senses were at their peak; looking for any unsuspecting visitors.

He shifted in his seat. His eyes kept returning to the inn's door, hoping that one of his troublemakers would walk through that door. He itched his head and turned to look at the First Master. She was playing around with the seats; stacking them on top of each other. Master groaned into his hand at the First Master's attempts of being scary. "What am I suppose to do...?" he questioned out loud.

**Sorry for the long wait, and short update. I'm trying to show everyone's place in the story; since there are some sub-plots (I hope it counts). Next chapter will be featuring a memory; I wanted to add one in this chapter, but it seemed out of place with how I worded it. I know I skipped some stuff, like what about Warren, Max, and how Natsa got into the castle. I gave myself little room to squeezed these facts in. **

**Also, how am I still alive? I really thought someone would be trying to kill me for harming Happy, Carla, and Lilly. I freaking wrote about them being hurt, yet no one caught that (well...none of that in the reviews). **

**Only 3 reviews?...Ah... I guess I'm losing people for going on in my own storyline.  
**

**annah300g: You do? Then, you must be loving the next couple chapters. It's Drama overload~! Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**darkhuntressxir: And everyone thought he tried finding Natsa himself. It was a random guess, and Edolas Gajeel is a writer, I believe, against, in Edolas anything can happen. **

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Because...I like destorying lives of my favorite people (I never say this was going to be a happy story...It does include Happy though, but he gets short parts). Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Warren finally made it. He made it to the inn. He gently pushed on the door, but it flung back and he fell back on the ground. His head crashed against the pavement, and it was light's out.

"Warren?" questioned Mirajane. She was already inside of the inn; nursing the three exceeds back to health.

"Who's there?" asked Master from inside.

"It's Warren!" she yelped. She came to his side, and checked his pulse; he was still alive, but not awake. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you was behind the door!" she plead to his unmoving body.

Master walked out of the inn, and gasped. "What on earth has happened to him?!"

"I hit him with the door," Mirajane answered.

"But that shouldn't caused those many injuries!" Master poked to the blood that soaked the front of Warren's hair. "Call Poryusica, right now." First it was the three exceeds, and now one of their members were bruised and beaten. No explanation for any of it.

* * *

_Warren looked into the sky. He could see the three exceeds circling around an object; but then they were hit. Their frail forms were decreasing to the ground. Warren yelped, and ran forward. He dashed between the buildings, and came to open ground. _

_He stood at the other end. A smug smile on his black lips. "Another one has came to play?" he laughed. Behind him was another form. Gray's body. Gray was here.  
_

_"Gray?" Warren's eyes became wide. Gray wasn't responding to his name being called. He heard some wheezes behind him; so he looked, and there he seen the three exceeds. None of them were moving. No one was moving. "What happened?!" he screeched. His hands groped the sides of his face.  
_

_"A game, that is all. Now it's your turn," the other figure smiled. He lifted up his arm, and a shot was fired.  
_

_Warren was shot with this. He was throw out, into the sky, and fell to the ground. His stomach head the pavement, and so did his head. It banged, and blood poured. His weak hands lifted, and he sent a message to the others. It was too dangerous to be out. Too dangerous. They would get hurt. _

_"Go to the inn. Now."_

_His eyes closed, and next thing he saw was blackness._

* * *

"Why is this all happening?!" he screamed into the night.

The first Master walked out into the cold; she shivered. "Three Master, I believe I know what's going on."

Master looked up at her with wide eyes. "Why didn't you nothing before?!"

"I didn't think it would get into this stage." She looked at her feet with embarrassment written all over her face. Tears swelled up in her eyes, and her nose started sniffing.

"No! First Master, it isn't your fault!" Master tried to calm the ghost. He touched her body, but it went through. "Um..." he nibbled his fingers. "Please calm down, First."

She stopped crying for moments, and Master used this time to get her to tell him. "What's going on, First?"

Her lip shook, and she spoke, "Two people, not of this universe, is upsetting the events of this universe."

Master thought of this, but then something came to his mind, "But why must it effect this guild?!"

"One of our own mages has connections with one of the two."

"Natsa..." he mouthed.

"Yes. Her deeds in the other world has caught up to her in this world. They shall meet, and all of their connections must be destroyed, or the connections between our two worlds would go out of balance. Animas would opened up in the sky, as they did before, but wider and out of control. Natsa must put an end to these connections between her and this being, or the world would crashed into the other."

"Destroy these connections? But Natsa lived there for two years, she knew them, and lived with them," Master argued.

She closed her eyes and looked from beyond. Her hair fluttered against the air. "The other connections has long been dead once their heart stops beating. They are only a single connection left between her and the other world. One that would break her heart into millions. That one is here."

Master nodded his head. He knew exactly who she was talking about; reason being, Natsa wouldn't shut up about him since she came back. "Natsa...it's up to you. Follow your heart...my child..."

...

"Doesn't this feel nostalgic?" Gray-san asked. He was looking up at the ceiling of the castle as they moved into the center of the castle.

"At least we aren't looking for Loke or Lisanna again," Natsa sighed. At that night, she was sure she was going to lose the both of them.

"And your 'baby' was there too." He was talking about their blue haired cat.

She frowned at the mention of her partner. She left him there. Brusied, beaten, bloody, injured, helpless, and alone. What type of partner was she? All of these thoughts cluttered her mind, and she shook her head as if clearing them out. She had to stay focus for the task at hand.

They heard an echo through the walls; they quickly hide behind the corner. Gray-san looked behind them; making sure they weren't being followed. Natsa ducked her head out the corner; no one was there.

Natsa gestured to him that they could go ahead. He took a step, and stepped on the back of her foot. "Fuck!" she cursed out loud as she fell to the ground. "Damn it, Gray, stop stepping on me!"

He whimpered his head, "Sorry, old habit." He snickered.

Natsa eyed him, and sighed. She took the lead, and scurried down the wall, heading to the center of the castle. They decided that Edolas Rogue would be within the castle. A place where he could hide from onlookers, and away from mages' eye.

She stepped on a creaky floor board; causing both of them to stop and wait. And they began walking forward again. Soon they came to a fork in the castle. Both ends were dark and creepy.

"Which one?" Gray asked.

Natsa took a sniff of the air. There was a faint scent of Edolas earth, dirt, that wasn't coming from Gray. "That way, right."

He nodded his head, and they headed down the path. The hallway was darker as they crept; as it was narrower. It was so narrow, that Gray have to squeezed pass the walls.

"There mustn't be a lot of people to come here," Gray stated. The floors were filled with dust from never being used. There were some footprints in the dust, but Gray couldn't tell if those were theirs or others.

"Keep close," Natsa whispered. The smell was becoming stronger.

"That, I can't do," he uttered. His big appeal were blocking him from being closer to her.

"Then just tried to stay close," she giggled at his dismay. "Like I said many times before, you need to lose all of those."

"But I get cold quickly!" he shot back.

"It's been seven years, and the same excuse," she joked.

"Huh?" questioned Gray. He gulped as he looked ahead.

Faint laughter reached their ears. It came from behind them. "Isn't it my old friend, Gray? And isn't that our dear dead friend, Natsa?"

Natsa turned around, but all she seen was Gray's coat. "Damn it. WHOEVER YOU ARE! YOU WANT A FIGHT?! COME AND GET ME!"

"Isn't she quite rash. Or may it be, this is the Earthland Natsa?"

"..."

"Correct, I'm guessing." The laughter returned, but louder than before. "You just couldn't dare coming alone, couldn't you? You just had to enlist her, another worlder, for help. Such weak... Your guild must be filled with them. Or they wouldn't have fell like flies."

"SHUT IT!" screamed Gray. His face grew hot, as did his body. He made fists at his sides, and he growled at the dark being at the end of the hallway. He launched forward into the dark. His fists were ahead, and he pounced backwards. He gave a groan as he sat up.

"What happened?!" questioned Natsa.

The laughter returned, but now it was at the other end of the hallway; Natsa's end. "Quite a beaut. You have more curves than Edolas; but I am comparing someone of your status, to someone died."

"FUCK YOU!" Natsa screamed. She was tired of playing within the dark. Her hands lit, and the whole hallway was in view. At her end was Rogue. His shadowy figure came in and out of the light.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with fire?" Rogue laughed. Something shot out of his hand, and wrapped itself on Natsa's hand. The fire went out, and she couldn't see anything. The thing on her arm melted to the ground.

...

Blood spattered against the walls, and only one was standing. The beaten body vanished, only leaving drops of blood in its place. It vanished to the other world.

Natsa remained.

She just killed someone.

"Natsa..." moaned Gray. She turned around, and knelt down to him. "You did good..." he coughed blood in his hand.

"Gray!" she squealed. Her hand lit, and she looked at his wound on his chest.

"It hurts..." he moaned.

Her brows furrowed, and she gave a hint of a smile. "You are loosing your clothes."

"No! No! It's fine..." he argued.

She didn't obey. She used her magic, and burnt a crisp across his shirts. It burned till it reached his skin. She pulled off his sleeves. "So this is how Edolas Gray looks like." His chest. It was exactly like her Gray's. Except there wasn't a Fairy Tail tattoo.

**Sorry for the fan serice at the end, I wanted to leave on a semi-happy note. The poll is still up, what will happen to Edo!Gray?Next chapter, where's Gray, and the plans to Eclipse. Also, has Rogue confessed to Gajeel; turn in next time!  
**

**theabridgedkuriboh (Both reviews): Yep, she is dead (I changed the order with Lisanna and gave it to Natsa). Well his fashion...just get burnt in this chapter. Rogue has too much time on his hands. He just loves ruining everything.**

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Wait, wasn't the lollipop sharpen in the first place?! AH! BLAME IT ON ROGUE! Wait, not Earthland's Rogue, he still needs to confess to Gajeel.  
**

**darkhuntressxir: Hopefully you like the conclusion. It was all Rogue.  
**

**annah3000: I actually like Lilly more than Carla (she's too mean to Happy). Thanks for reading, and thanks for that compliment,  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Natsa carried Gray over her shoulder. He moaned and groaned; holding his side in pain. His bloody wound dripped against her back. His eyes scanned Natsa's face, and thought it was time to say it. "Sorry...for being...such a burden..." he panted the words out. This wasn't his first time saying it; it kept mumbling it over and over.

She came to a complete stop and shoved him against the wall. "Asshole! Don't apologized! What happened to that cheery dork in Edolas?! Weren't you the one who made the plans on getting Lisanna and Loke saved?! Gray! You're my friend! Okay? So don't go beating yourself up over this. It was Rogue's fault any of this ever happened. If he just didn't...destroyed ou- your guild, then we wouldn't be in this." She stopped herself from saying our guild.

Gray kindly smiled at her. "That Gray has been...longed forgotten. I have...seen too much within the last...seven years...Natsa-san, and it wasn't pretty. I have aged...as with time...unlike you and...my Earthland self. I'm just...a former...image of the one you knew..." His eyes closed.

Natsa forehead darkened. "You're Gray; whether you are from the past or the future. I don't care about seven years. I care about now. Stop acting like a burden, we still have to destroy those plans; remember?"

...

Lisanna hollered at the guards. "We didn't do this!"

They didn't response; just slammed a pair of hand-cuffs on her hands. "By the order of the King; all those who destroy sections, in this case King's Gardens, must have their rights taken away and sent to the dungeon."

"But we are Fairy Tail mages!" shouted Loke.

"And that gives you the right to destroy the city's famous place?" the guard asked with disgust.

"I'm telling you, we didn't do this! It was like this when we gotten here!"

"So who did it? A Unicorn?" he teased.

Loke mumbled under his breath, "More like a dragon..." He was talking about Natsa.

"Loke! Lisanna!" panted Max as he ran over to them. "I thought I heard some shouting." He bent over and panted; before looking back up at the guilds. "What's going on?"

The guard pushed Lisanna, "Your friends here, has chosen to burn the gardens to the ground. The King's Gardens."

"It wasn't them." He stated plainly.

"Why would I believe this?"

"Because Loke is afraid of getting his hands dirty. And Lisanna is a nature-lover."

The guard grunted. He hated when people play games with him. He grasp their wrist tighter. Max's face fell then he winked to Loke. Loke nodded and knocked the man out.

"When I winked...that was suppose to mean I was suppose to help you," Max said with dishearten.

Loke looked at him to the knocked out guard on the ground. "Too late now."

"Could have least waited," he argued.

"Shouldn't we try getting away?" suggested Lisanna between the two males.

"But we finally got a clue on Natsa!" argued Loke as he pointed to the burnt bushes. "Remind me to lecture her later...get in trouble for her own crimes..."

"We can't stay here," Max said after a paused.

Lisanna pointed at the path of burnt bushes, "We can follow that. It has to lead to Natsa. She's the only one who can caused that."

...

Jellal sensed it. He felt the power but then it vanished within thin air. He could have swore it was there. The castle. He raced across rooftops to the movements were quick as a tiger, and swift as a snake. He floated from one building to the next. Soon he was in front of the castle.

Power was really gone.

The sky was changing colors; it changed from blue to a pinkish red. Dawn was arriving. Everyone would soon be awake; leaving for the Games Final Showdown._ 'Will everyone be alright for today...?_' he thought silently. With everything going along, it would be fatally for the mages tomorrow at the Grand Games. Would they make it back by then?

Within seconds two others appeared at his side. "This is the place?" questioned the pink-haired girl with the same cape as Jellal. He nodded his head. "How should we go in?"

"If we do it would upset the current affairs with government," Urtear reminded. She gently laid her arms at her side.

"The power is gone," Jellal told. "It disappeared out...vanished."

"Could Natsa have something to do with this?" the pink-haired asked.

"It's her. She was also following the power last time I sense it. It wouldn't be surprising she was the caused of it's disappearance."

"But the question still stands. What is it coming from?" asked Urtear.

"Something that's beaten," the girl stated with her hands fist. "She defeated it...and now its gone. Nothing is coming out of the castle anymore...except a small dose of something similar to it."

"Similar? Let's go," Jellal ordered. He didn't care if it upset the affairs. It was their chance to fully slash whatever is causing this aura of power. Something that wasn't from this world.

...

"Gray? Gray!" Natsa yelled as she found a body on the ground. She ran wards it, barley throwing Edolas Gray off her back. Her knees leaned on the castle's floors. Her panted voice echoed through the hall. She leaned in close to the body. Her hand was twitching as she reached out. Finally, she grabbed a hold of the body and turned the upper part around.

Raven hair.

Pale skin.

Dark blue eyes.

Scarred forehead.

Tattooed chest.

Necklace with a stone.

"Gray!" Natsa nudged his body. She shake it when she didn't get a response. "Iceblock! Stripper!"

"He's knocked out," Edolas Gray moaned from his place on the ground. He leaned his back on the wall. "Rogue used dirty tricks. All of this planning. All on one night before the Games. Hopefully that Gray won't be affected by those muggle mushrooms by tomorrow." Muggle mushrooms. Those were mushrooms she found in Edolas. Well, not found. The guild in Edolas used them in their old days to defeat attackers; but before she left, they gave up on those tactics. Only traitors used them...like Rogue...to keep their hostages alive.

Natsa turned around, and grabbed Gray-san, or Edolas Gray. She hurled him over her shoulder. Without his numerous clothes, he was quite light. But...the blood wasn't dried. It spread across her back. She then turned to Gray, her Gray, on the ground. It was like he was in a peaceful sleep. Too bad. She grabbed his hair and flung him on her over shoulder. "Shouldn't the plans be somewhere around here?" she thought out loud to Gray-san.

He clicked his tongue, "With both of them here...it would be logical for the plans to also be here."

"Great. Another search. Feels like that's all we have been doing."

"And running," Gray-san added quickly.

A figure appeared in the window. It blocked the light that shined down on the three. Natsa looked up, and grinned. "Finally came?"

"Prince...Jellal?!" exclaimed Gray-san. He gasped at the sight of his leader standing in the window with two other figures. Jellal's lips twitched. This was the fourth time he was accused for Edolas Prince. Including Natsa herself.

"There's two Gray's?!" exclaimed Urtear behind them. She pointed at the two forms over Natsa.

"A thing called Edolas," sighed Natsa.

**Well...long wait. Let's just say, I'm trying to think of more, not running or searching. I just know this is going to end soon, at least the chasing part. I may skip a little ahead in the next chapter.**

**Since we now have the two Gray's together, I'm going to call them by this:**

**Gray-san = Edolas Gray**

**Gray = Earthland Gray**

**annah300: It was my pleasure~! It needed to come off at least once. **

**darkhuntressxir: Yes, Edo!Rogue is finally dead. Now the main question is, where did he leave behind the plans?**

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Yay! Can't chase me anymore~! Lol! He's already dead...vanished in thin air. As for Earthland Rogue...it may take another two timeskips for him to confess. **

**Guest (Ch 1 & 2): That's mostly in the beginning, a long setup for the story. Characters I changed because they had some sort of a impact in my other stories, or I have a grudge against some. Natsu is named Natsa just because I wanted to make it mroe feminie, even though it's a non-gender name (someone told me too late about that fact).**


	14. Chapter 14

The sun raised over th city. Citizens awoke with glee for the grand fight. It was going to be a blast with Fairy Tail completing with their strongest mages. They only had to wait seven years to see a gran event like this. Children crowded the streets chatting about the past days. SOme fought about who would win.

"Fairy Tail gonna win this year!" argued one of the children. He placed his fist on top of the table.

The other one shook her head. "Sabortooth won every year."

"No this year!"

"They got the Twin Dragon Slayers. There's no way they could lose!"

"Did you forget two days ago? Salamander pawned their butts!"

"She had help from that Ga- Whatever his face!"

"He could barley touch Rogue!"

"But he still help!"

"When? He was puking his gut out!"

"Because Natsa cheated!"

"How so?!" he dared the girl.

"She push him into that cart!"

"And your lovely Sting was the one who found that cart! He was the one cheating!"

"No he wasn't!"

The boy punched the table. "Your just in love with Sting! Can't take the heat when his butt gets taken!"

She blushed and covered her face, "You just like the Salamander!"

"She's freakin' cool!" he grinned. "She can shoot flame out of her hands anytime!"

The girl laughed at him. "You have a crush on her!"

He gulped and pointed at her, "At least I'm not in love with a loser!"

Five meters away from the arguing children were our friends, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus. "I feel like pukin' just from hearin' this," moaned Gajeel. Out of all of the chats they could be hearing, why must this be what they listen too? "Why am I Whatever his face?"

"Don't worry, Metal-ass, it's the truth," smirked Laxus.

Gajeel turned around and glared at the blond. "You're just lucky they aren't comparin' you with that red-haired," he pointed to Erza.

The small boy turned around when he heard the voices. "It's you guys! Fairy Tail!" He turned to Gajeel, "And whoever you are."

"I hate kids," Gajeel muttered. He slammed his fist against the wall and glared at the boy and girl.

The girl whispered into the boy's ear. Then she looked p at Gajeel, "You can have Rogue if I have Sting, okay~!"

Gajeel sweat-dropped and looked at Erza, "Can't I kill this girl?!"

Erza glared at them, "There won't be any killing of any sort." She turned to the little boy, "Have you seen Salamander?"

He wrinkled his eyes, "Natsa's lost?!" He ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes got watery.

"No help," muttered Laxus.

"Let's move on," uttered Erza.

...

Their hands intervened and their gazes lock. The white-haired smile at his sweetheart, and she smiled. "Shall we get to the areana?" he questioned. "It's almost time."

"Still no sign of Natsa-san or the others," Juvia moaned.

"She's Natsa, she always returns, right?"

"Bu-But...she's..." She disappeared for two, and then seven...after that it would be twelve years and Gray would be an old man.

Lyon held her face up, "She's Natsa, and there's a fight; she will be there. If not...Fairy Tail's out for the running." Juvia's brows knotted together. She knew he was right. Without Natsa there, Fairy Tail wouldn't be playing on their best terms. She was the one who always got everyone in the food by cheering and being herself. No one else could do that. Not Juvia. Not Lisanna. Not even Master. "Plus everyone has been out searching for her all night. All of you guys would be tired...not ready to fight."

"Fairy Tail would have to retired from the Games..." Juvia spoke. "No. Fairy Tail will still fight, no matter what."

He looked down at her with a smile, "Yeah you will, as will everyone else. This year is Fairy Tail year!"

She smiled and held his hand tigther. "Shall Juvia-san and Lyon-kun go now?"

"We shall."

...

She held up the papers in midair. Her eyes searched the symbols on the white sheet. "What's this? Elfish?" she muttered. None of this made any sense.

"Natsa, you're not suppose to read it," mutter Gray-san in a tired voice.

"He's right. We have to destroy it once and for all," agreed Jellal.

She looked at the papers one last time before her hand lit and the papers burnt. "All of that for this?"

"And Gray," added Urtear.

"We just saved the world, and no one knew," chuckled the other pink-haired.

"That's our way," said Jellal. He crossed his hands as if to prove his point.

Gray-san looked in the window, "It's day time..." None made a move. "Your match starts in a hour."

"OH FUCK! I forgot about that!" screamed Natsa.

A moan came from the corner of the room. All of them looked wards it. Gray, Earthland's, wobbled his head and his eyelids lifted. He looked and then wiped his eyes again. "What the fuck?"

"Oh shit," muttered Urtear.

"Um..No time to explain, you got to leave. Now," Natsa grabbed him by his shoulder and lifted him on his feet. She then turned and grabbed Gray-san and carried him over her shoulder.

Gray stared at the copy. He looked at his longer hair, his red eyes, and bigger figure. "Is he my dad?"

Jellal chuckled, and Urtear hide a laugh. "No, Iceblock, it's your Edolas Clone."

"I have a name, Natsa-san," replied Gray-san.

Natsa smiled, "Okay, Gray, meet Natsa-san, he's your Edolas Clone. Is that better?"

Gray-san shook his head and looked at the other Gray. "I'm you, just call me...Hot G."

"Even in Edolas, he doesn't changed," muttered Urtear.

"Wouldn't it be Cold G?" questioned Natsa; referring for his coldness without clothing. He shivered, forgetting that he didn't have anything on his chest.

"May I suggest we talk later? We are running low on time, and I believe guards will come suspecting this area."

"Your right," muttered Natsa. She turned back at Gray, "Do you need a piggy back ride too?" she teased.

"It would be hopeful. I feel like I been through hell and back." He itched his head.

"Let's just say, you got the better end."

**Wow, the mood of these chapters are changing. Sorry for the sudden change, I'm in a happy mood so I tend to write joking and happy. It just may be tht I'm playing Call of Duty. In this chapter, I just wanted to bring to light our other characters, Erza and her team, and Juvia and Lyon. They played no part in this, so I wanted to have fun with them. After writing this chapter, I remembered that I need to write that Death-Edo!Natsa ONeshot and something only about Gray (in the middle of Natsa being in EDolas) when he was on the island with Lyon (the...second mission I believe, or third). **

**annah300: That was one of the main requests for my last story, so I had too in this story. Hopefully I can think of something for them to do in the later chapters.  
**

**theabridgedkuriboh (all 3 reviews): They did, and now they die (NO ONE HURTS HAPPY AND LILLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I don't mind Carla though...getting hurt...). Just image a Gray without a tattoo with a hugher bulk ;)  
**

**darkhuntressxir: Yeah...I wasn't really thinking much when I added that (took it from Harry Potter). I just needed someway, without magic, for Gray to be knocked out. Mushrooms came to mind.  
**

**Shirani: Awe thanks, hopefully this chapter lightens up the other chapters.  
**

**4fireking: This is your second review to one of my stories...Let's see if you reply to this one. As for the request of reading your OC stories, I must say, I have read one, and another author has pointed out everything. I will say, I'm open on helping you with your stories. Thanks for reading, and hopefully you get this message.  
**

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Story! Haha, I say it! (That wasn't the word, was it?). No more Mister Bad Guys (unless you count Sting); right now all of the loose ends are closing. Like the Grand Magic Games. Thanks for reading.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Natsa creep into Fairy Tail meeting room at the arena. She could hear people whispering and talking above, but there were minimum noises in the meeting room. She stepped closer inside of the room with Gray-san on her back. She didn't really had any time to set the bloody man down, so she's been carrying him the whole way. Behind her was Gray. He stepped close to her.

Jellal and the others left once they got in range of the arena. Before he left he said, "We will be watching...afar." Natsa smiled at that; she knew his focus would be mainly on Erza in the Games.

The door shut behind them, and they were surrounded by worried/angry mages.

"Natsa! You're back!" cheered Happy as he groped her. Lisanna also hugged her.

"Where have you been?" asked Loke...who was dirty as the dump. He was standing by the sink washing his orange hair.

While on the other side of the room was quite different.

"Do you know how long we been looking for you?" grunted Erza.

"Stupid Pinky," insulted Gajeel. "Fuckin' miss eight hours of sleep!"

"Did...they forget about me...?" questioned Gray. Lisanna turned around and made him join the group hug on Natsa.

"Better late than never," muttered Laxus.

"Natsu...who's that on your back?" questioned Master. He walked wards the two.

Happy and Lisanna walked away as they noticed the extra body; which was weird they didn't notice it in the first place.

"Wait, is that Gray?" questioned Mirajane.

"But he's there," said Max. He pointed to the tired mage by the wall.

"He's bleeding!" shock Wendy. "Here, Natsa-san, get him on a table!"

Natsa listened to the young girl and traveled over to the table. She lifted Gray-san's body from her shoulder onto the table. His head rolled from one side to the other. Within the time it took to get there, Gray-san fell asleep on her back. He was tired. All of his energy was drained. Natsa felt bad for him. If only she could have sensed Edolas Rogue much sooner, then he would have been attacked.

"He does look like Gray..." murmured Laxus.

"It's Edolas Gray-san," explained Lisanna. She knew this one. The only difference from then and now was he wasn't wearing large amounts of clothing.

**"Competitors, the challenge starts soon. Get to your platforms."**

Erza's head bolted to the speaker, as did everyone's. "Seems like we have to talk about this later. Let's go."

Natsa lingered around the table. Her eyes darted from the metal to the door; in which the others were leaving. Lisanna patted Natsa's shoulder, "It's okay, Natsa-chan. I will take care of him~!"

She smiled and turned away. Her feet stomped off into the hallways with the others. "Sorry for making everyone worried." Gajeel grunted and say something along the lines of not giving a damn about her. Laxus just calmly stated they would been a minor stomp if she wasn't found.

Their feet touched the pavement, and they were lowered onto the ground. Much like when they first arrived, the teams took their places on the battlefield.

"**With their weapons... their magic... and the bonds strung between their comrades... With an all member participation survival game... WE BEGIN THE GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT!" **

Balloons flew in the air. Confetti all over the stands. People cheered for their team.

**"The battlefield is the entire town of crocus! Every guild is already spread out and on standby. As, they wander the streets, if they meet a member of another guild they'll have to engage in a fight! When the opponent loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue to battle, the winning guild gets one point added. Furthermore... Each guild will need to appointment of their members as the leader. This is kept secret from other guilds. If the leader is defeated, the opposing guild will gain five points. The maximum points that you can get from this game is 45. All guilds still have a chance of winning. Whether the guilds move as one of separate will be reliant on their individual battle strategies."**

Erza turned and faced the others. "Is that clear? Victory is our only option to get our guild out of the clutters."

"For those in the guild, who we've allowed to suffer for the past seven years..." stated Laxus.

"WHO WILL BE THE ONES TO CLAIM TH GLORY OF THE TOP IN MAGIC?! THE GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT- STARTS NOW!"

All of the Firy Tail's put their heads together. "LET'S GO!"

**"So it's finally begun, the finals."**

**"As I thought, most teams chosen to split up their members."**

**_"EVERYONE! DO YOUR BEST! Pumpkin!"_ **

**"Sabertooths members are all powerful individuals, so they've to split up. There are also those who have paired up, or even made trios... ER... THis is... What could this be? Fairy Tail... All members have their eyes closed and aren't moving an inch!"**

The mages lined up in front of a lion statue. Their heads were bent down, and their eyes were closed.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Master yelled.

"What's this all about?" LIsanna questioned.

"Beats me..." muttered Cana.

"THE EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM! GUYS!" yelled Max.

"HURRY UP AND MOVE IT!" yelled Elfman.

**"Whilst the bizarre lack of action from Fairy Tail does bother us... Wait...Natsa-chan has fallen asleep standing up! Oh...and one team has already contacted the other. Lamia Scale...WON THE BATTLE! earning them 1 point! Blue Pegasus earns 2 points! The points are moving, and Fairy Tail, expect Natsa, has yet to make a move!"**

"Wake up, Natsa!" Lisanna squealed.

"Hey, ERZA!"

"Hurry up and go defeat the enemies!"

**"Lamia scale earns one more...make that two more points! Sting has appeared on front! And he defeats Quatro Puppies Leader, Bacchus, earning him five points! Mermaid Heel comes from behind and crushes two Lamia Scale mages, earning her team two points! Another member has ranked up another point within seconds! Lamia and Mermaids are raising quickly!"**

_**"More like, Puppy just got decimated...?"**_

**"Keep your eyes on these moving numbers! But! Fairy Tail has yet to make a move!"**

"What in the blazes?!" exclaimed Master.

"This is precisely why...we must remain calm. I have been analyzing the enemies' magical power, movements... Everything within these last four days. With all of that, carried out many simulations. The movements of the enemies and the results.. Everything has gone according to my calculations so far. I already contacted them with the plan. TO lead m comrades to victory without fail... THIS IS MY BATTLE. Fairy Tail Star Strategy Activate!"

Erza noted it and all of them started to move. "Sorry, Natsa, it's time to go," Gray woke her up.

"Ah... I haven't sleep in two days..." she moaned.

"And I got kidnapped," he shot back.

**I'm stopping here. I won't go into details with the fights, just have the announcer tell them (If you want to read them, there's the manga). I'm trying to add much as I can from this setup (with Edo!Gray) into play in this fight. **

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Oh, I have a strange name on here... Usually I just get called Teller, so Story wasn't something I was expecting. This chapter mostly gotten back into the Games. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Shirani-Chan: A great Fanfiction!? AWE! Thanks! Well...here you go! Thanks for reading!  
**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Had to add humor somewhere. Could have it as Edolas Gray saying, "Gray, I am your father." DADADA!  
**

**darkhuntressxir: Nobody remembers Gajeel...well expect Levy, Lilly, and Rogue. On the Erza's end...she may have been too scary to even mentioned.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Fairy Tail has made their move! Each member, exception of Fairy Tail Couple, going to different places! Sabortooth's Rufus is making a move. What's this?!"**

**"The one that Decimated all competition on the first day."**

_**"So pretty~! Pumpkin!"**_

First Master, in a dreamy state, stared at Rufus' spell, Starfall Night. A spell that strikes all competition. "If action is taken within two seconds of seeing that in the sky, it can be dodged."

All four Fairy tail mages dodged the attack. "Like we'll fall for the same move again!" taunted Gray as he and Natsa jumped out of hit. Only one was enable to withstood the lighting-base attack; our great Lighting Dragon Slayer, Laxus. He was able to take all force of the attack, and Rufus was disturbed by it.

**"Erza of Team Fairy Tail has just catch up with Jenny of Blue Pegasus. With just one slash Fairy Tail has earned their first point. Coming from the south, Gajeel earned another two points for taking out Ren and Hibiki. Eve has ran away from battle."**

Eve ran down the streets. He kept looking back at his team mates being sucked up by Gajeel. And then Gray popped up in front of him.

"So here's the Flirt," Gray snickered.

"Wh-!" Hibiki was frozen.

**"Gray took out Eve and earned another point for Fairy Tail. Within minutes Fairy Tail is back on top!"**

"Gray! Asshole!" screamed Natsa. She pulled her leg out of a piece of ice. "You're not suppose to take out teammates!"

He just smiled at the pink-haired. "I wanted to take that one out personally."

'Do I even want to know?' she moaned. She wiped her forehead.

**"It's Jura of the 10 Saints! Blue Pegasus Leader Ichiya has fallen! 5 points awarded to Lamia Scale!"**

"And we took out their grunts," sulked Gajeel.

**"And Shelia defeats Lislee! They reach 49 points and are tied for first place! Now three teams are tied for first. The match is really heating up, isn't it?"**

**"Hmm... And now Pegasus is completely decimated.."**

_**"The number of people left has gone down quite a bit. Pumpkin!"** _

"Gray, it's time to separate!" panted Natsa as she turned a corner.

"Fuck..." he cursed. He looked up at the building in the center. It was where Rufus would be waiting.

**"There's no room for us to breathe with the fierce some battles continuing one after another! And I bet we can expect more to come!"**

"It seems that I have forgotten about you. Do you care to make me remember?" Rufus closed his book and laid it on the table.

"Don't bother trying. I'll and you right here," threaten Gray. He stood in front of the one person who damaged him badly on the first day.

**"In the labrary area, we have Gray of Fairy Tail, and Rufus of Sabertooth!**

"Gray has to win, it's vital for Fairy Tail. Rufus is Sabertooth's main key..."

...

Mirajane leaned in as she heard Gray-san's breathing calm down. "Gray-san?" she questioned.

Gray-san opened his eyes and stared at the sliver-haired above his body. "Mira...You're alive...?"

Mirajane's eyebrow twitched. Alive? Her? Must it have something to do with her Edolas self? "Wendy, go get Master, quickly." The little girl nodded her head and left the room. Now only the two of them were there. "Gray-san..."

He closed his eyes and a lone tear fell out. His frown turned into a sad pitiful smile. "I must be dreaming. Right? Just my imagination. What's next? Natsa will be there too?"

Her hand touched his cold scarred hand. "I'm alive. As is Natsa. She's not here, though. She's fighting in the Grand Magic Games."

"Grand Magic Games?!" he exclaimed and sat up in his bed. He looked around in the small room. He gave a small pfft and bent his back over; his stomach pained so he ended up laying down on the bed. "I'm stupid," before Mira could interrupt he went on, "This is Earthland, not Edolas. Everyone's dead over there, so there's no chance of that happening. Mira died in battle, unlike you. Natsa died...riding her favorite cart and it exploded as she was getting away from guards. It was hacked."

That's the first time he spoke of her death. The first time the words came out of his cracked lips. And he believed it. Tears kept coming out of his eyes. Even if it's been nine years since her death, Natsa-san was there to make him smile till she came back into this world, her own world. Seven years he watched his brothers dead one by one. It was all coming back to him now. Every single detail.

Everyone he loved dies.

"Gray-san! Please!" cooed Mirajane. She tighten her grip on his hand. She glanced back at the door, hoping Master would come in any minute now.

**One Gray's off to battle and the other just had an emotional breakdown from one face. How will he act in front of the other mages?! Why hasn't Rogue confessed to Gajeel? Where's Sting? Is it too early to the two to battle?! Will Natsa be in a sleeping coma for the most of the match?!  
**

Shirani-Chan: This one was emotional...at least I think so.

LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Bad thing about that...I suck at strategies, hopefully I don't mess it up too much.

darkhuntressxir: They better win, or my name isn't WhatifStoryTeller!

NyAnCaTX3: After reading you name, I really wanted to start singing "Everyone Wants to be a Cat" Have no clue why... She hasn't sleep in two days, even she allows herself a quick nap.

EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: It's a new trick she learned XD


	17. Chapter 17

"Edolas Gray? Are you okay?" Master rushed inside of the room. He went to the side of the bed and Loke followed him inside. He noticed the tears still on the young lad's face. _'So will this what Gray will look like in seven years?'_ he thought. _'I would need to hire a hair-cutter.' _

"Just call me Surge," he paused, "or Gray-san, what everyone else been calling me." He looked at the small man. Unlike with Mirajane, he knew this person was from Earthland. _Master..._

"Surge? That's your last name?!" exclaimed Loke. "That's freakin' retarded!" Master elbowed the orange-haired. He was stunned when Surge ended up chuckling at Loke's insult. He knew his name was weird. It was like it was taken from a soda brand. The same could be said with Gray; which he still didn't know why he was named that.

"Not everything the same. Actually, expect the face and the first name, Edolas is different from this. When Natsa-san came to Edolas, it took seconds to know she wasn't our Natsa."

"Wait...does that mean I'm gay other there?!" Loke squealed. Out of everything, that wasn't something he expected. He should have asked while he was in Edolas instead of waiting till now to find out.

Gray-san itched his head. This reminded him of something...Didn't Natsa-san do something like this when she gotten to Edolas? "Loke...Nope, in Edolas, there wasn't another Loke."

"Maybe it's became he's a spirit?" Mirajane suggested. Loke just shrugged. He only knew little of universes; same with different planets. He didn't really see why there weren't other versions of him.

Surge shrugged with the spirit. He wouldn't have known about this universe if it wasn't for Natsa traveling across planes. Maybe the Anima could send him somewhere else? What would have happened if it didn't direct him to Earthland? Maybe...there was another universe with his Natsa? He sighed. He should have knew by now there was no point in believing she could be alive. At least he should still see Natsa. "M-Master...could I go watch Natsa?" he questioned.

Again, Master was shocked by the lad's actions. Calling him Master. He glanced at the red bandages on his chest and to the man's face. Hopeless. This young lad was so much like their Gray, yet this one gave up a long time ago. He couldn't say no to this person. Not when his fate in this world means little at the moment. "Yes, shall we all get back to the match."

"Also...Can... I borrow clothing?"

"I don't see why n-" Master started, but he was interrupted by the orange-haired.

Loke banged his head against the wall. "You really think we have enough for you?"

"Loke! That's rude!" Master growled at him.

"But, you don't know him! He wears 50 pounds of clothing!"

"Actually it's more like 20 pounds..." mumbled Gray-san.

"My boy! Why is that?!"

"He gets cold easily," Loke answered for him. Gray-san shivered in the bed at the mention of the cold. Master just face palm himself. He should have listened when the young one said there were many differences between them. But Gray? Cold?! Gray lives in the cold!

...

They pulled Gray-san out of the infirmary and onto the breaches with the rest of Fairy Tail. He was amaze by everyone. All of the faces he hasn't seen. He would have teared up, but he was lost for tears. Ever since he came here, he cried and cried. There weren't any more to shred. The breachers were faced to the city, and it was so huge like the kingdom.

Then he saw her.

In the screens they had above the city, one was positioned to Natsa. "GO NATSA-SAN! MY LOVE! YOU GO!" he screamed. He soon bent over and grabbed his side where he was wounded. _'I'M IN LOVE WITH NATSA-SAN!' Surge yelled._ Lisanna remembered that. When they first met, that's what he said. Seven years ago.

"He still hasn't changed," remarked Lisanna to Loke. They sat by the childish Gray-san. He hopped in his seat and held his side.

"Nope. Not at all. He's still boring as soup, clings to Natsa, serious, and wears tons of clothing."

"I thought that's what you describe Gray by, not Gray-san."

"They are both Gray's, even if they have odd habits." Loke crossed his arms.

**"Salamander has...Fallen asleep in the middle of the city...? Gray has defeated Rufus!"**

Everyone cheered for Fairy Tail, for Gray. While others were screaming, or shouting at Natsa to wake up"

**"Gajeel found Rogue in the Gardens! A fight began between them!"  
**

"Confess already! You idiot!" yelled a purple-haired citizen. She grind her teeth as she watch the two mages face off.

"Author-san, shouldn't you be writing the story?" Mira asked the purple-haired.

She turned her head and grunted. "But I want them together!"

"Poor Author-san, he will confess. Just...wait for it, okay?"

The purple-haired began bailing on the railing. "Bu-But they are so cute together! They need to get together!"

**If you couldn't tell...I got bored in the ending. I suck at fighting scenes, so I'm just stating who won. I went back to Wilting Flowers, and pulled some of the dialog, in that story, Gray-san was a happy person. In this story, every other moment, he's having a breakdown, so I'm lighteing the mood up with him cheering for Natsa.**

**Also, I'm now calling Edolas Gray by Surge or Gray-san. Sorry I kept changing these, but it seems weird to me without a different name. **

** Please tell me if I have any loose ends, or Plotholes!**

**NyAnCaTX3: Even though it's just noises? Thanks for reviewing**

**Shirani-Chan: Thanks again, hopefully this one is good too :P**

**darkhuntressxir: Not really a coma, but sleeping out of nowhere. **

**theabridgedkuriboh: Who wouldn't after staying up for two days? As for your second review, yeah, after Natsa left Edolas, his life sucked...or I have an obsession about making it bad. Right now, I'm trying to think as many possible endings for him. **

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: I think I'm going to kept it pretty basic, and try not to lose people since Rogue and his evil doings gave me a headache trying to work out. Thanks for reviewing. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Everyone feels bad for Gray-san. He already lost so many within all of this time span. I really hoping I can give him a happy ending without making anything else worst than it is.**


	18. Chapter 18

Matches against guilds went on and on throughout the day. Cizitens moved around the stands; some mages recovered and return to watch the match. Buildings got destroyed, and people got injured. During all of this commotion, Natsa stayed next to a pillar. Her eyes were closed. She was asleep. She went without sleep for days now. She needed to rest and so she did. Even with ll of the people yelling at her to wake up, she stayed in her own mindset with her fabulous dreams.

A bond appeared behind a broken wall. He edged closer to the one he used to call his role model. The only one who showed him he was still a way away from behind the strongest person in the world, even as a Dragon Slayer.

**"Gajeel of Fairy Tail defeated Rogue, winning him another point!"**

Rogue laid on the ground. He remember the words of his shadow. Something about him...and evil. Plus, it also said something about confessing to Gajeel. The black-haired raised his head. His eyes were closed. "Gajeel...I lik...you..." He opened his eyes...Gajeel wasn't even there anymore.

_'So he could fight...'_ the blond thought. He wasn't really paying much attention to Gajeel since that was Rogue's opponent, and a weak one at that. During their battle, only Natsa, by herself, defeated the two of them. Yet, he wanted a rematch with the pink-haired. It was the only way to regain his friend. The only way. Even if that meant death. He will not lose. Not once again to the hands of Natsa. He banged the wall with his hand; Natsa tripped over and fell to the ground. Her face directly upon the mud. She slowly lifted herself from the wet clay.

"Who's there?" she moaned as she stood up into a fighting position. She sniffed the air, "Oh it's you, Sting."

"Just Sting after all of what we been through together, Natsa-san," he stated as he came out of the shadows.

"You want a rematch? You got one!" Her hands burn with flames. She glared at his being.

"This time I aren't losing!" he lunged forward. His hands grasped her forearms.

**"Sting just engulfed Natsa into a rematch. What do we have in store today?!"**

In the crowds above them, one of them cheered the loudest. "GO NATSA-SAN! BEAT HIM!" It was Gray-san. He was watching from above. Even with his dirty look, he still looked as Gray...but beyond his world. His skin, pale though, contrasted with the others in the guild. From where Natsa was, he could be mistaken as the First Master at how pale the lad was.

Could it because of the lost of blood?

He bent back and held his stomach. He pressed his hand under his many layers of clothing and felt wetness and it was warm. Blood started to slip through the material. Lisanna and Loke were too busy watching the match to notice Surge's wound. The raven-haired pulled down his lowest layer of clothing onto the wound, but it failed with the amount of clothing he had on.

Lisanna looked down at him, "GRay-san! Look! She's winning!" she cheered. Her tone was worried free.

"Lisanna!" squealed a blue-furred cat. He came up behind the sliver-haired. She smiled at the cat and her smile twitched when she saw the bandage over his back. He crawled up onto Lisanna's lap and watched the match from there.

_'He still hasn't recovered...'_ thought Gray-san. He made a fist and wiped his forehead. He was the reason for that fur-coat even being injured.

"Hey," ushered Loke. "Ain't you going to watch Natsa? You been yelling your lungs out for this, yet you haven't done nothing."

He smiled and itched his head as if it was nothing to be concern of. "I'm just thirsty from all of this yelling."

**"Sting has done a massive blow against the Salamander, how will she react?! On the other side of the city, we have Erza meeting up with ****Kagura. A cat-fight has begun!"**

"Hehe...tired yet, Natsa-san," taunted the blond. He cracked his fingers and sensed the air; he knew she would return any time soon. It wouldn't be like her to just disappear in the middle of the fight... "That offer from days ago...it's gone. We don't need trash as yourself in our guild."

He waited in the middle of the clearing. There were no movements from any where. None that his ears could sense at least. He moved his foot back; he was unguarded as in the moment. If she was coming, she would have been making noise. Any noise as some sort. He took a whip of the air. Without counting the smells of her from their fight, he couldn't sense her. "Yo! Natsu-san! Running out of battle, are ya? My, my, I should have thought this would be something you do." He looked up within the stands. Right where Fairy Tail was sitting. He funneled his hands around his mouth and taunted. "First she runs away when a big bad Elfman turns into a beast. Then lost again for seven years when she couldn't even slay a DRAGON. Now she's playing pussy in a match!"

A piece of metal swifted across the wind and smacked Sting on the head. It was Gray who threw it. "Mind saying THAT again?! Asshole!"

Sting chuckled, "She can't even fight her own battles, huh boyfriend?" He lunged forward and threw an attack at Gray.

**"Natsa went missing! We can't find her on the radars! But it seems Gray has chosen to fight for her in her place!"**

...

Meanwhile, in a broken house, someone slept. The ceiling was broken as if someone was threw through the roof. Pieces of rumble was scattered everywhere. And on the bed...a pink-haired snored. She was cuddling a nearby pillow.

...

First Master giggled from her place on the stands. "I guess she should have let Natsa take a nap first."

Master wrinkled his brows at the ghost. "What do you mean, First?"

"She found somewhere soft to sleep."

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT?! HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO WIN?! THAT GIRL! SHE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

The ghost giggled, "Even without her involvement, the match is as good as ours. Laxus will battle Jura and the other Thunder user. Gajeel will finish all others. Erza will finished her match with Kagura and...that other woman. But...Natsa will have to be awake for Gray. He's taking too much damage to finish all of his opponents. We must find a way to wake her..."

Master hummed when a lightblub appeared over his head. "Everyone!" he called. Everyone in the stands looked away from the match to the small figure. "We need to wake up Natsa, now before she sleeps too much."

"Wait, she's sleeping?!" gasped Max.

"There's a fight though!" added Elfman. "To be a man, one must not sleep within a battlefield."

"Everyone. Stop talking." They listened to Master. "We...need to cheer...out enough so Natsa can hear us."

**You should know, I just trying to add enough scenes and pull loose ends, that's why I'm taking forever in this match. I want to get Gray-san in there, and have something about friendship.I know this may sound far-fetch, but I really want to try to get 100 reviews for this story.  
**

**Only two reviews...?**

darkhuntressxir: *Whipsers* I was acautlly cheering for Rogue to confess to Gajeel... Gray-san...I really have no place for him to go.

LinkinParkTheKillersFan: I know...I just get bored and crazy whenever I'm under the normal amount of words, so I usual add about anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Fairy Tail starting chanted Natsa's name, and soon everyone near them added to the volume. Even Natsa couldn't ignored it. She stood up from the bed she was sleeping and and she jumped out of the window. Her eyes were closed...she was sleep walking. Her feet moved against the pavement and noises from a nearby fight reached her ears. She followed the sounds.

Where Gray and Sting was fighting, Natsa came. Sting had just pinned Gray down; he was too weak to struggled. He just fought against Rufus so he wasn't in total power. Natsa walked wards them.

"Why isn't it Natsa? Came to see your 'honey' get beaten by me?!" Sting laughed.

"Fuck off!" insulted Gray. Sting's hand reached up and he was about to slap the raven-haired with Natsa yawned. This was not just an ordinary yawn. It was a yawn with the power of her Flame Dragon Roar. Sting was impractically knocked backwards into a nearby building. He slide down against the brick and landed on his bottom.

**"What? With a single punch, Salamander was able to gain another point for Fairy Tail. With Sting down for the count, all five members of Sabortooth are DOWN! There's still a ongoing battle between Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail, Jura vs. Laxus. They also have two other members Lyon and Cherri. Is Gray down for the count?!"**

**"...Would that point be given to Sabortooth?"**

**"It seems that we didn't account for this. With Sabortooth out, they were unable to gain any more points with no members left on the field. But, as you all just seen, Sting was able to leave Gray on his feet."**

_**"He's moving still, Pumpkin!"**_

Natsa turned and walked wards Gray. She hollered him over her shoulder and took off in the direction of Lyon and Cherri.

**"Using Natsa. Just this once, we will accept as young Gray still has some fight left in him."**

Master grinned and bowed his head wards the judges. A tiny, yet major, miracle happened on their side. With Gray still conituining the battle, all five members were still up. Only Jura, Lyon and Cherri were left for the taking. A devious smile crossed his face as Natsa started walking wards their path. They would be soon taken care of.

"Is...Natsa sleep walking?" questioned Max.

"I thought so too," added Mirajane. She was sitting next to Master and the Exceeds.

Master punched the rails. If that damn kid didn't wake up now, he was going to kill her. Not once. Not twice. The whole time, she's been fouling their plans.

"Their connection...it's fading away," mumbled the First Master; she was staring at Surge instead of the mage. Her eyes seemed to be in another world.

"What was that?" Master questioned.

First Master coughed inside of her tiny ghostly hand. "I was saying, Fairy Tail was going to win. With my calculations, all five members are still open. There's no possible way they could be defeated by the likes of three mages. Even through Jura is one of the Ten Saints, we have more than enough players with ungodly amount of strength."

Master grinned at the First's calculations. Natsa. Don't. Fail. Me. Now.

...

**"FAIRY TAIL WON! WITH ALL FIVE MEMBERS STANDING! For this year Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail came in Number One."**

"I love you! I love you, my children!" Master cried. In his hand was the trophy. This was just too much for an old man like himself. He looked at the shiny metal and at all of his children. Those who vanished for seven years, and those who stilled and trembled on. "On this day! We are Number One!" He raised the trophy above his head.

Cheers.

"Fairy Tail"

"We won!"

"Good job, Gajeel!"

"He fought?! I didn't even know he went," teased a member.

"Did that Rogue fellow confess...?"

"Nah, he would never!"

"With a single punch~! Natsa defeated Sting!"

Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Lisanna, and many more surrounded the girl in tattered clothing. They became slient as Natsa finally opened her eyes. She yet out a large yawn, along with fire. "Good job, Natsa," Erza patted her shoulder.

"You were amazing~!" cheered Lisanna.

"Such a Man!" added Elfman.

"I can't believe your tactics, though," muttered Mira. She had her hand to her chin as she remembered the battle between her and Lyon and Cherri. She won instantly when Natsa said something along the lines of Juvia and date. Cherri followed Lyon's lead, when he fell head over heels. And they both decided not to fight.

"..." Natsa didn't speak.

"The whole time, I got beaten," moaned Gray. He still wanted one more punch at Sting for Everything. Maybe he could go visit the blond in the Kingdom's infirmary.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsa finally asked.

"You were asleep the whole time. Wasn't you?" Erza's body tensed as she walked wards the mage.

"Hey! Not my fault!" Natsa growled as Erza became evil looking.

"Now, now! We won, didn't we?!" Master came in between them.

**Wow, only seven more reviews till 100. I'm so excited~! Yay! Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to end the Games, and I suck at fight scenes (which you probably know by now).**

**I'm also glad to said, I have made that Oneshot I promised chapters earlier. It's about Edo!Natsa and her anniversary with Edo!Gray. It's called Crushing Flowers if anyone is interested (please leave a review too, I really like that *puppy-dog face*). I would make another ONeshot just about Gray, Earthland, when he had to first met up with Lyon and Juvia (since they both play a important part in his character); but it would be just weird for those who don't know the story. I may tact it on with Freezing Flowers, maybe right between the last chapter and second. **

**Anime-lover-to-xtreme: They could have done that, but with this chapter, only two other people were left. I kinda skipped some fights (didn't know the characters names). And it would end up with Natsa and Gray having to fight them later; which I didn't practically like. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Shirani-Chan: He should have just stayed in place. Even Rogue's shadow know about his feelings...Poor Rogue. At least he was listening for once; even though we been bugging them the whole story.  
**

**darkhuntressxir: He did confess...he just didn't plan it well and ended up talking to wind. It took her till the end of this chapter to wake up.  
**

**NyAnCaTX3: Pfft, now I feel like I should give you pity. I'm just surprised that I got so many with this story; last piece of this story was only able to gain 30 reviews (which I thought was weird since I liked that story way better). Hopefully you gain some more! Thanks for reviewing...adding to my total of reviews :P  
**

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan: Just seven more reviews left. It's good timing too with how it's going to end soon. Let's just say, once she gets a taste of some sleep, she's going to try to sleep the whole day. Thanks for reading!  
**

**KarouUchiha: Whoa! Who! Way too fast there. Propose, I get. Children!? Yeah...what about kittens instead? Lily's been trying to breed for awhile :)  
**

**...If I seem way too weird commenting on the reviews, let just say I had sugar. **


End file.
